


My Little Rebel | Book Version

by loismill01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Imperial Inquisitors (Star Wars), Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loismill01/pseuds/loismill01
Summary: In a war against the Empire, you do all you can to protect the Rebellion and give freedom to those that deserve it. Your loyalty remains entirely with the Rebellion and you’d prefer it no other way.But during a night at Kashyyyk after a long battle, you come across the brand new Inquisitor after not minding your own business.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Reader, Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The night was creeping in on the planet of Kashyyyk, the shadows were pouring in from every corner and only candle lit lamps kept the small towns and Wookie-owned homes alive. The nightlife was alive, as well as dangerous human eating plants and animals that wouldn’t hesitate to tear you into bits. You had to be careful when it was night on Kashyyyk, not even the Wookiee’s went out into the forests this late.

Within one of the many towns and small villages of Kashyyyk, you were staying for the night in a local tavern with many of your Rebel friends. It was the night of the domination over the Empire’s base on Kashyyyk nearby where you were staying, the Rebel’s rescue attempt was successful as many Wookiee’s were freed from the Empires grasp and used to attack and overthrow the base. This was the reason you were in a tavern; inside a pub and getting drunk as you could get to celebrate. It wasn’t your ideal way to celebrate something so dangerous and where many people lost their lives, but you drank to them and drank to the Rebellion. You didn’t get as drunk as your Rebel friends next to you, gulping down whatever they were given and their faces turning rosy and flushed as the alcohol began to take effect.

It took a while to get to your camp for the night, you preferably didn’t want to barge into a Wookiee’s home and sleep in the same room as they did, you felt that it was a bit rude and unnecessary; so you simply set up a camp and got yourself comfortable. Not only that, you had your own space as well and you could change out of your rebel clothes - which you had on all day - and give yourself a wash before slipping into your pyjamas and getting a well deserved rest. You waved goodnight to your Rebel battalion, kissing your friends on the cheeks and hugging them tightly before bidding them farewell and slipping into the shadows of the little village, passing the rest of the houses which were filled to the brim with Rebel guests and Wookiee’s who laughed and shared drinks and jokes. You smiled watching the different scenes of friendship unfold and stuffed your hands in your combat pockets, your boots scuffing the concrete slab pathway which led to the outskirts of the city; where many other Rebel tents were set up and had small little lamps lit up inside of them, shadows of silhouettes showing up against the lit up tents of Rebel’s either sleeping or sitting up with other people and chatting.

You approached your tent, fatigued by the fighting from earlier today and wanting nothing more than to lie in your tent and drift off into a wonderful sleep. The night life was very present, strange noises and chirps of either birds or small critters surrounding the tents but also keeping a distance. As you approached your tent - which was kindly set up by one of your friends - you heard a noice just as you were about to unzip the entrance. Vexed, you froze and stood up straight, looking out to the forest ahead of you which was situated right next to the camp of Rebels. No one else seemed to be awake or out of their tents, you felt endangered and almost felt like a deer in headlights as another sound made its way to your hearing. The sound of twigs snapping and footsteps caught your attention, looking up to a fallen over tree which was absolutely massive and taking a few curious steps towards it. Your breathing was rapid, eyes fixated on what was ahead of you as you crouched slightly, body preparing for something to leap out and grab you as you approached the tree and looked behind you, making sure no one was around to tell you off as you slid underneath the gap between the thick tree and the ground, entering the forest in a hurry to reveal the beautiful nature and plantation of the planet.

The air was thick around you, the humidity compared to the other side of the thick trees was almost overbearing and made you want to turn on your heel and get the hell out of there. But something in the distance, a cloaked figure, completely caught you off guard and made you duck the moment your eyes landed on it. Your whole body was tense, you crawled to the nearest place where you couldn’t be seen but you weren’t very good at keeping quiet, it wasn’t exactly one of your specialties. The dark figure in the distance turned its head, revealing a visor in the shape of a line, it was illuminated red and stuck out like a sore thumb against the forest which was full of darkened browns and greens. Your breath hitched in your throat, turning your head around to look away from the masked figure and focus on hiding yourself more. You shimmied to the side, your back hitting the back of a large tree and next to a few bushes where a few creepy crawlies lurked.

Your whole body was tense as you heard approaching footsteps, walking over more rubble which caused more snaps and made your heart beat just that little bit faster. You tried to calm your breathing as the figure got closer and closer, visor shining and covering any sign of humanity or whatever the figure was. Now, standing above you on another fallen tree, was an Inquisitor. The Sith’s little pawns who’s job was to pick off remaining Jedi, or take down rebel groups.

Your heart dropped the moment you saw the Imperial mark on the Inquisitors shoulder, eyes wide and mouth open in shock as you didn’t dare move in case you were killed on the spot.

“Well well well” The Inquisitor smirked, a deep, growl tearing its way through the speaker of the black helmet, revealing a male voice full of amusement and curiosity. All you could do was look at him. “What’s a little rebel like you doing away from the rest of her people? It’s dangerous out here, you know” The Inquisitors voice was sadistic, you could tell he was smiling underneath his helmet and you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. You didn’t reply, you were too afraid to even do anything and felt completely helpless sitting underneath the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor chuckled, jumping off the fallen tree and right next to you, startling you and causing a gasp to leave your parted lips. The Inquisitor found this clearly funny, once again laughing before crouching down right next to you, helmet inches away from your face.

“Don’t talk much? I didn’t think I was that scary” He joked dryly, but you didn’t even break a smile, not even the corners of your lips curved up. You just sat, shivering in fear.

“Alright then, say, you’re pretty cute, I wouldn’t want to waste such a pretty face by killing you” The Inquisitor said in a taunting voice, looking down at his lightsaber which was strapped to his belt as if to scare you even more for his entertainment. Your eyes widened and this caused you to shuffle back, the exact reaction he wanted from you.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you, there’s nothing to be afraid of” The Inquisitor said, his voice now reassuring and almost verging on comforting as he reached a hand out. You leaned as far back as you possibly could without pulling a back muscle, your lip quivering as your eyes watched his hand closely.

“How can I not be afraid?” You finally said, voice feeble and hints of panic and distress. The Inquisitor sighed, pulling his gloved hand back and waiting a few moments before raising both of his hands up and placing them on his helmet. This bewildered you, you watched in somewhat amazement as the the Inquisitors helmet sprayed out cooped up pressure from the oxygen levels and the Inquisitor finally took it off his head, revealing one of the most, if not the most attractive man you’d ever seen.

The Inquisitor had firey red hair that reached past his ears that was messily parted. His eyes were yellow and glistened with mischief as he gave you a smirk and saw the blush on your face. His jaw was sharp, angled so perfectly it could probably cut glass. On the corner of his right jaw was a large scar, racing up to his mid cheek. Another scar was across his nose, again a pretty large one but for some reason it was oddly attractive.

“See? I’m just like you” Was what he said as you looked at him in awe, face hot as you looked away as felt a whiz of emotions tug at your insides. You weren’t sure what to do in this situation, an Inquisitor, practically the most dangerous person besides a Sith Lord, was standing in front of you and trying to comfort you, it didn’t make sense. On top of that you were also on opposite sides - he should’ve killed you by now.

“What’s your name?” He asked suddenly, breaking the cavalry of thoughts swirling inside your head and making you bite the inside of your cheek, taking a few seconds to think wether or not it’s worth telling him who you were. After looking at him and seeing that he wasn’t trying to trick you, you sighed.

“(Y/N)” You said blandly, voice still barely audible and laced with anxiety and stress, the Inquisitor smiled and nodded his head.

“What a nice name, I’m Cal” The Inquisitor stretched his hand out to you, you were hesitant to even think about touching him, nevermind talking to him. You slowly leaned forward and took his hand carefully, looking back to his face and seisng that he was watching you closely the entire time. You were stunned by his kindness, your mind buzzing with so many thoughts and questions, it almost gave you a thumping headache.

Cal smiled as you took his hand, his gold eyes shifting through every detail of your face and memorising them all within a matter of seconds. He kept a soft grip on your hand, hesitant to let go as you slowly got more comfortable around him and you didn’t feel as terrified as you did when you first saw him.

“Why haven’t you killed me, Cal?” You inquired, your voice growing more condfidence as your breathing got less heavy and slowed down a fair bit. Cal let out a soft and sweet chuckle, somehow it warmed your heart and made you blush as you watched the dangerous Inquisitor chuckle.

“I don’t have a reason to, like I said earlier, you’re cute as well, I think you’re too pretty to face such a fate” Cal answered. You didn’t know whether to feel offended or flattered, but you felt the smallest creep of a smile approaching and you tried your best to repress it in case Cal saw, but it was clear he could sense you were about to - I mean, he’s a force wielder after all, he senses things before they happen.

“T-thank you” You said, flustered as you looked away from the Inquisitor and letting go of his hand after realising you held it for so long. The feeling of his leather gloves were still on your fingertips, you wanted to feel it again but you didn’t let your hormones get in the way of your emotions.

“I hate to cut things short, but I need to get going now and you should too, before the Rebels know you’ve been gone for too long” Cal smirked, standing up and offering you his hand. You reluctantly took it, hoisting yourself up from the ground and patting yourself down whilst Cal still held your hand in his. You tried ignoring the strange sensations that were tingling deep within your chest, you tried ignoring the butterflies in your stomach as you looked back up to see Cal who’s eyes were now narrowed and staring at you like a piece of meat. You gulped, looking away from him and avoiding his intense stare before a gloved hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look back up at him.

“We’ll meet again my little rebel, don’t miss me too much, okay?” Cal smirked teasingly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on your cheek which made you internally screech, eyes wide and cheeks ablaze with heat as he leaned back and raised a hand to hold your face. Cal started walking backwards, the smirk still purely visible on his face as he strayed further and further away from you before placing his helmet back on his head and running into the distance, out of sight and leaving you feeling more confused than you had ever been in your entire life.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself tangled to Cal the Inquisitor by an accidental force bond that was created during their first meeting. Cal is on her tail everywhere she goes and she has no choice but to put up with it.

It had been a whole month since you met Cal the Inquisitor, you were now far away as possible from Kashyyyk and you planned on keeping it that way for a long time. There were a lot of things about that planet that creeped you out, but nothing was more bone-chilling than the night you met Cal. 

You found out from a few of your former colleagues that he was the newest addition to the Inquisitors, the Eleventh brother - Cal Kestis. You said his name countless times in your head, sometimes when you were on your own you’d say it out loud just to test how it sounded on your tongue. In your head, you replayed the night you met him everyday since it happened and it was giving you sleepless nights and tiresome days. You hated to admit it, but you wanted to see him again. There was something so terrifying yet fascinating about him, you swear you were going to die that night, if it weren’t for the fact Cal liked you enough to spare your life. But then again, any other Inquisitor would never do what he did, not in a million years. If it were another inquisitor, you would be dead the moment you stepped foot into the forest. 

Your Rebel friends noticed the difference in your attitude the more days that went by that you had met Cal. You started looking almost dead-like from the lack of sleep, you hardly had anything to eat but when you did it was mostly at dinner. Occasionally you’d be spotted early morning in the cafeteria eating some bacon and eggs. But aside from that, you never ate during the day.   
Your loss of apetite was caused by the thoughts racing through your mind, as was everything else that changed about you. After a long month of working your ass off in a Rebel base on Yavin 4, you finally got some time off from work and fixing x-wings. You spent your first few days locked up in your room, doing nothing but sleeping and occasionally going out to the cantina. A few of your friends visited your quarters and hung around for hours, sometimes staying overnight and getting drunk with you to have a laugh. Other than that, your break from work has been pretty calm so far and not much has happened. 

That was until today. 

You woke up late as usual, going to your refresher and getting changed into some black sweatpants, a T-shirt and dark green cardigan. Your hair was messy and you ruffled it with your wet towel as you exited your refresher, only to freeze in your spot after sensing that something was off about your room. You walked out, looking around every corner and crook of your room before sitting down on your bed, unnerved as the silence of your room made you feel slightly in danger. As if someone was watching you. 

You were no force sensitive, but it didn’t take a force sensitive to acknowledge the fact that there was something definitely wrong going on. You checked everything in your room, making sure everything was how it should be and constantly looking out your window to see if anyone was there. It was obvious something wasn’t right, you grew frustrated over it and ended up leaving your room shortly after to get some air. You shoved on some sneakers and took a blaster with you just in case you got yourself into some trouble whilst you were outside.

On your way there you greeted many other rebels and said hello to your friends, making sure all of them were alright in case any of them had sensed anything wrong - it seemed like it was only you. You tried shaking off the weight sinking into your heart the closer you got to the exit of the Rebel base. Your feet sped up, you checked behind you to see if anyone was following you - no one. A few mechanics smiled and waved at you as you passed them, waving back but not as happy as you intended. You blamed it on your worry at the fact that you were running away from possibly nothing. 

Your eyes scanned the outside area around you, your breaths coming out as short and raspy as you whipped your head around and looked in all possible directions. The weight in your chest was growing heavier, you tried walking one way, only to realise the weight in your chest was in fact pulling you somewhere. You were scared to even walk the way you were supposed to, legs shaking as you approached an x-wing ship in the distance - the ship that belonged to you. You looked around cautiously to see if anyone was around and watching you, gulping down the lump growing in your throat the moment you finally approached your x-wing and pressed a hand firmly against the lower left wing as some form of protection. You ducked underneath the wing, approaching the edge of the Yavin 4 forest that surrounded the Jedi temple and rebel base you were all hiding in. 

With one quick glance behind you, you looked back at the forest, only to stumble back and land on your backside harshly once your eyes landed on a menacingly familiar Inquisitor. Cal was here, right in front of you. You realised how dangerous this would make the situation, you unknowingly just exposed the location of the rebel base but for some reason Cal didn’t look as though he was going to attack. No, he wasn’t here for that, he was here for you.

“Hey gorgeous” Cal smiled, crouching down and holding out a hand to you in a kind manner, his bright auburn hair falling in front of his yellow eyes which glistened the moment they linked with yours. You shivered, your eyes looking away as you took his hand and he lifted you up fairly quick, making you almost fall forward and accidentally into him as you tried regaining your balance. Instead of pulling you away, Cal wrapped his arms around you and held you close like a teddy bear. 

“Miss me that much? I’m flattered” Cal smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and his smirk growing wider when he saw how flushed you had become. You pushed away from him suddenly, clearing your throat and immediately checking behind you to see if anyone saw him. 

“Relax, I’m blending in... think I’m doing a good job?” Cal asked in a humorous tone, spinning around to show off his outfit which consisted of a green toned poncho, brown combats and black boots. Underneath the poncho was a black polo neck. You couldn’t help but feel a tinge of a smile creep up on you, causing you to purse your lips quickly in an attempt to diminish it. 

“It’s... alright for an attempt, where did you get it?” You were scared to ask but couldn’t help it, you were sure Nur didn’t have those type of clothes and you sure as hell the Fortress Inquisitorius didn’t have any clothes like that. 

“Stole them” Cal said simply, stretching his back by twisting his torso slightly and causing you to cringe when a small crack was heard. 

“You sure you didn’t kill someone and then steal their clothes?” You joked at first, but Cal didn’t laugh. You went dead silent and your face went still. 

“Nah i’m just messing with you” Cal broke into a smile and for some reason you felt as though your heart was in your throat, chest flushed with sudden warmth as you watched the Inquisitor smile.

“That’s not funny” You shook your head and playfully shoved Cal, surprised at yourself with how comfortable you were within a matter of seconds. 

“Well you’re no fun” Cal rolled his eyes playfully ans crossed his arms, almost making you smile once again. Cals eyes flickered from you to your x-wing, his hand reaching up to press his palm against the lower wing behind you and smiling to himself as if he was impressed by the space craft. 

“So what do you do here?” Cal asked with sincerety, feeling the metal slide across his fingertips as he trailed the along the wing and onto the body of the ship. 

“I work as a mechanic and sometimes I pilot this ship as backup, you know, if there’s any unexpected Imperial sky squadron incoming and there’s not many pilots around to defend them off” You said, opening up to Cal little by little and looking back to see him with a pleased expression. 

“Fascinating, how long have you been a mechanic?” He asked, eager to know more about you and leaning on the side of your ship, getting comfy and occasionally looking behind you to see if anyone was approaching or nearby. 

“Almost 7 years, I think, I started working on ships when I was very young. My mother was a mechanic as well” You chuckled at the end, shrugging your shoulders and smiling at Cal who nodded. 

“Your mother part of the Rebellion?” He asked. 

“Before that actually, she was a mechanic for the Army of the Galactic Republic, working on clone ships and Jedi cruisers, she was pretty high up” You explained, remembering your mother’s oil stained face and grimy hands which she always used to tickle you with as a young girl. 

“Pretty impressive” Cals voice grew quiet, looking as though he was deep in thought until he saw a few rebels pass by, ducking down into some bushes and hiding until they were out of sight.

“So you’re continuing your mother’s legacy?” Cal stood back up and dusted himself off with a flushed face. You nodded and smiled, leaning back and forth on your heels as you stood rather awkwardly.

“Yeah, I... guess I am. My mother... got caught in a ship crash and died 6 years ago, it’s a shame really” Your voice held hesitance and sorrow, lowering Cal’s mood immediately and making him frown in sympathy as your eyes looked away from his and you inhaled a shaky breath; remembering your mother’s smiling face. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, I know losing someone is never easy” Cal said, empathetic as he pressed a comforting hand on your shoulder and took a step forward, cautious not to scare you as he came close. 

“Have you ever lost someone?” You asked, looking back up and surprisingly melting into his touch instead of pushing away like you should’ve. 

“My master... he saved my life but in exchange for his” Cals face shifted and you saw how much the memory effected him, his eyes became teary and you had a sudden impulse to give him a hug. But you kept your distance, raising a hand and cupping his face and tracing a thumb over his cheek as a tear left his yellow eyes.

There was a moment of silence that ripped through you and Cal, he looked up and his eyes connected to yours, and suddenly everything froze. You kept your hand cupped on his face, your thumb caught the falling tear on his cheek and you felt a flush of warmth envelop you, as if someone was hugging you tightly. Cal opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, simply an unreadable expression all across his face as he stared at you deeply. 

“Someone’s coming” Cal said suddenly, sensing them before he could see whoever was coming. You frowned, a sharp pang of pain plunged in your chest, you didn’t want him to go. You didn’t even look behind you to see who was coming, your eyes were glued to the Inquisitor in front of you and you couldn’t see to look away. 

“I’ll see you later, my little Rebel, don’t miss me too much okay?” Cal pulled you close, cupping your face and pressing a firm kiss against your head before letting you go and disappearing into the deep forest full of greens and browns. You didn’t even see where he went as you felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around to see your rebel friends, smiling and asking you if you wanted to go out with them for a drink. 

Only then did you start feeling morivation, Cal’s visit seemed to knock you out of your lazy state and you suddenly wanted to go out and have fun. But then again, you wished it was with him. 

What’s going on with you, why are you feeling this way towards a man who makes you feel like your life is on the line every time you see him? He’s an Inquisitor, you’re a rebel, you shouldn’t be feeling anything towards him. But you couldn’t help but feel your heart quicken and face flush with blood as soon as he appeared. He’s only seen you twice, you needed to control yourself - you thought as you joined your friends and started walking away from your x-wing, sneaking one last glance at the forest and feeling the same pain in your heart the moment he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just want to point out that this piece of work is originally from my tumblr, Cl-01-Kestis. I wanted to publish it on here to make it more of a book rather than a small series where everything’s scattered about.   
> That’s all from me! Enjoy the book :)

“We got the second sister closing in on post cresh!” You heard the voice of a Rebel commander yell, his voice determined and gasping heavily as you all pitched into the coms and ran towards the control centre where the Second Sister awaited. 

You clung onto your sniper rifle feeling scared, one moment you were working on your ship, the next there was a chase and every single Rebel was on the run. You were being hunted down by the Inquisitors and you had to leave the base as fast as possible before they caught you. Not many rebels were here, only about 30, so it was a tense moment for all of you. 

You looked around cautiously, finger right under the trigger as your eyes scanned every little bit of the forest around you. 

“Commander, I’m going to post Delta, I think they’ve called reinforcements there and I need back up” You said, your voice delivering to all the remaining rebels who were either fighting bravely or hiding, terrified foe their lives. 

“On you go (Y/N)! Don’t get killed” The commander demanded, earning a sharp chuckle from you as you zoned out of the conversation through the coms device in your ear, walking east and seeing a few rebels in the distance behind you salute you to signify that they were joining the fight. 

“We’re right behind you, (Y/N)” A rebel a few meters away from you said; earning a nod as a reply as you creeped forward and looked straight towards the Delta post which was eerily desolate and suspiciously quiet. You kept a stern glare on your face as you slid the strap attached to your sniper around so it was on your back, climbing up the steep hill where you could - hopefully - see any threat and take over Post Delta.

“On my mark” You whispered into the coms, alerting the other rebels around you who were surrounding the post and seeing a few Stormtroopers patrol the area. You cussed under your breath, reaching a comfortable position on the top of the hill behind many storage boxes that were stacked as a barrier around the Post. You positioned your sniper up against the storage boxes, making sure the muzzle wasn’t sticking out and becoming obvious to tue stormtroopers in front of you. 

The other rebels slowly creeped in on the Post as their eyes were in their sights, fingers itching to pull their triggers as the stormtroopers walked around, clueless as to what was about to happen. 

“Three, two...” You counted down quietly, pressing your finger against the trigger and breathing out a long sigh of air before pulling the trigger and immediately taking out a stormtrooper. The others were alerted and the rebels stood up and started shooting mercilessly at the remaining troopers before each and every one of them was picked off. The good thing was that you outnumbered them by a long shot, only a few rebels got shot in the process but not enough to cause fatal damage. 

You hopped over the storage boxes, picking up your sniper from its hiding place and clinging it close to your chest, eyes scanning intensely for any sign of white armour. You were on edge, something about this mission didn’t feel right. You knew it was because of the Second Sister, you never encountered her before but she was an Inquisitor, you’ve encountered her kind before and you know she won’t be as friendly. 

Overtime, you received more Rebel reinforcements and things were starting to look splendid. You smiled at the rebels who shot down the troopers with you and congratulated each of them, giving and receiving back pats and high fives. 

When everything seemed to look good, when everything was just about perfect, you heard the faint buzz of a lightsaber behind you. Your heart dropped as soon as you realised it wasn’t Cal, if it were him you’d have sensed it by now. You gulped, freezing in your spot as the buzz got louder and louder until it was hovering above the place between your neck and shoulder. 

“Make a sound, and this goes right through your neck” The Second sisters voice startled you, you became jittery and you didn’t dare move as you felt the scorching heat of the scarlet lightsaber burn your skin. You hissed, tears pricking at your eyes but you didn’t say a word in reply, you slowly lowered your sniper and took a few shaky breaths before the second sister removed the scorching blade from your neck and grabbed the end of the hilt, only to slam it on the back of your head and knocked you out right.

“Let’s see what Cal makes of this, little rebel” She mocked in a humorous voice, cackling deeply as she lifted your body up and took you to her ship. 

-

Your head was thumping, your heartbeat rung in your ears as your eyes fluttered open, feeling yourself in a much colder environment than you were used to in Yavin 4. It didn’t take long for you to remember the second sister, you started panicking and felt like you were about to be sick as you sat up and realised you were in a prison cell. You didn’t stand up, still dizzy from the lack of conciousness as your hands wrapped around the bars and your head rest against them. You should’ve ran, called on another rebel, but you were frozen in fear. You scolded yourself, because of that now you were in Maker knows where, definitely far away from Yavin, and cold as ice. 

Your hands were shaking, so was the rest of your limp body as your legs made a W shape and your spine was slouched. You looked up and through the bars holding you in, pulling on them slightly and hearing them clang against the gate which was locked and far from breakable. Anger got the better of you and you ended up rattling the bars, shouting and yelling for someone to come and see you so you could get answers. No one came the first round but you weren’t giving up just yet. 

You carefully wobbled up and stood on your feet, feeling pins and needles rush over your legs as you grabbed ahold of the bars and took a step back. You closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to get rid of the thumping headache you were experiencing from the second sisters lightsaber. You looked down at your attire, they stripped you from your sniper, blaster, shoes, jacket and scarf, leaving you in nothing but a white vest and green combats. For once you were thankful you wore socks. 

You shivered as the cold breeze swirled around you, triggering every goosebump in your body to raise and make you look like a plucked chicken. You were freezing, at this point you might’ve been suffering from hypothermia. 

You stumbled backwards and landed on your backside, back against the stone wall and the dampness of the cell staining your white vest. You rubbed your upper arms, teeth chattering and lips going blue as you looked back out the prison bars and realised there were a few purge troopers standing at a distance from your cell.

You didn’t bother getting up and annoying them, you had no energy in you left and you also couldn’t get to sleep. You were stuck in that horrific realm of feeling lifeless but you couldn’t close your eyes. You yawned, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to fall asleep. Not when you were locked up and possibly up for a death sentence. You shivered at the thought. 

As if something clicked, you looked up once you felt a rush of heat fill your body. You were confused beyong belief, looking at your body and realising your hands were no longer shaking and your feet weren’t as cold as icicles. It was like a heat wave, it was a great feeling. You thought you were unfortunate enough to die from the cold. 

It didn’t take long for you to realise who was coming. Your change in temperature and your energy levels rising could only mean one thing. 

You could feel the force around you, encouraging you to crawl up to the bars and see who was coming and also to confirm who you thought it was. You had never felt force this strong before, it was overwhelming in almost every aspect and you felt like you were about to burst into tears. As a rebel, you aren’t ever in touch with the force because you were brought up to believe it was just a myth, something to joke about and make fun of. 

But now, it was so clear. You felt the force around you grow stronger, your energy peeked and you no longer felt tired, you no longer felt like you needed sleep, never again. The bags under your eyes lifted and your eyes felt light, not heavy with sleepless nights and concerns about whatever was on your mind. 

“The Eleventh Brother is coming” A purge trooper informed the other, standing at attention as soon as the doors they guarded slammed open to reveal the man you hadn’t seen for so long. 

“Cal...” You whispered, your voice barely audible and so far away from Cal, but he heard you, he heard you alright. His eyes widened after he saw you crawl in front of the cell bars and nodded his head to the purge troopers, they walked past him and left the room before they closed the doors and left him standing. Cal immediately ran as fast as his feet could take him to your cell, crashing against the bars, loud clanging from his Inquisitor uniform chest plate. Cal slid down and he was level with your face, looking at the bars as if he was trying to figure out how to get you out. 

“Cal” You called out to him, reaching your hands through the bars and cupping his cheeks as he desperately tried to pull the bars. Cal’s eyes held panic, as if he was afraid something terrible was going to happen to you. You brought Cal’s face to yours and stared into his eyes deeply, your thumbs stroking his cheeks softly as his breathing slowed down and his pupils dialated. 

“I’m okay” You assured him, his hand raised up and wrapped around your wrist, holding your hands close to his face as he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. Your fingers were cold against his warm face but he didn’t seem to mind, nuzzling against the palm of your hand and not wanting you to ever let go. 

“Trilla told me they found you- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen-“ Cal cut himself off the moment his voice cracked, yellow eyes welled with tears as he sniffed and held back his sobs, struggling as he stopped breathing and swallowed down his emotions. You felt your lip quiver, your eyes staring up at him so full of emotion. 

“Where did you go? I haven’t seen you since- since Yavin” Your voice grew weak as you spoke, desperate for an answer as Cal looked away from you in guilt and his posture slumped. He lowered his head but you still kept your hands on his cheeks, tracing your thumb over his skin as his grip on your wrist loosened and he sighed. 

“The Inquisutors were starting to grow suspicious, I don’t know how but Trilla sensed our bond” Cal’s voice was hoarse, still panic noticeable but he looked sad, let down even. He raised his head up and looked back at you, raising his hand further up your wrist and over your hand, holding it firmly against his cheek as he closed his eyes and connected with you through the force. You too closed your eyes, feeling comfortable enough with the situation and calming down as you felt the force surround both you and Cal. There was something about it that felt light, heavenly even. You didn’t know how to use the force, far from it, so you simply sat with your eyes closed and let Cal do what he wanted to do. 

You smiled to yourself as you felt Cal shift through your thoughts for a while, studying your every emotion and making sure you were okay. He also took a peek to see if you were of thinking of him and confirming if you really missed him whilst he was gone. Cal smiled unapologetically at this, his cheeks glowing a soft pink as he took a step back from looking into your thoughts and opened his eyes. 

“...(Y/N)” Cal’s voice called out to you in the thick silence of the prison cell, head leaning against the bars and looking down at you considering he was still taller than you even when he was sitting down. 

You froze, looking up into Cal’s eyes after hearing him say your name for the very first time. It echoed in your mind for the longest time, the way it sounded on his tongue sent shivers up your spine and you wanted to hear him say it again, and again. And again. Cal seemed to notice your shock towards him calling your name and smiled, reaching a hand through the bars and tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before taking his head off the bars and leaning down to kiss your forehead softly. 

“I’ll get you out of here” Cal whispered, his words sounding more like a promise as his gloved hand gripped the back of your neck but not too tightly as your faces were inches away from one another. The bars unfortunately separated you both and restrained you from doing anything you weren’t supposed to be doing, especially in somewhere like a jail. You gripped the bars, trying to get closer to him, feeling your frustration rise as your nails dug into the metal and you bit the inside of your cheek. 

“I wish I could touch you, if there weren’t as many cameras watching us, I’d hold you through the bars” Cal frowned, his voice still barely audible as he looked at either side of where he was sitting to see if anyone was coming. 

“Won’t you get in trouble for letting me out?” You asked, confusion written on your face as he simply chuckled and shrugged. 

“Only one way to find out” He winked, smirking childishly and looking up to see how high the bars were, measuring them as if to see how many he could take down in a certain amount of time. 

You rolled your eyes as a reply, eyes trailing down to his body as he stood up and moved back as the sound of the doors hissed open, leaving you bare and wanting more through the bars. You knew he sensed someone coming, you were expecting him to act different towards you in front of others as well. It was going to sting seeing him behave towards you differently, treating you more as filth rather than an actual person to avoid trouble from his peers. 

“Sir, the Second Sister requests your presence at the main hanger” One of the purge troopers from earlier entered and bowed immediately, emotionless through the black and red helmet as he looked at Cal. 

Cal didn’t say anything, he looked over his shoulder then back down at you. His eyes were clouded, and you swear for a minute you saw that they were blue instead of yellow. Cal blinked and the hallucination was gone, his eyes were back to their natural state of gold and his expression hardened as he replied. 

“Very well... don’t you dare do anything to this prisoner without my acknowledgement, am I clear?” Cal’s voice was low and loud; it startled you and made you jump out of your skin as he raised it and turned around to stare a bone chilling glare at the troopers. They didn’t budge, simply nodding and replying with a sharp ‘Yes Sir’. 

Cal turned back to you, it was clear he didn’t want to go. He had to figure out how to get you out of there before anything bad happened to you. 

It was only a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t know what time it was or how many days you were in the cell, but Cal was consistent with his visits and treated you like a piece of glass when no one was around. The Second Sister visited you only once, taunting you sadistically and treating you like complete filth to the point tears were daring to spill from your eyes. 

There wasn’t a single moment when a purge trooper wasn’t watching over you, it was as if you were a massive threat being kept on containment. I mean, technically you were. 

You were given food every 12 hours, fairly good quality and not some sludge that normal prisoners would receive. You slept as little as you could, mostly because the bed was a slab of concrete and a lumpy pillow. You were graciously given a blanket by Cal who done everything he could to keep you warm and comfortable, once again shocking you with his acts of sudden and unexpected kindness. You still weren’t used to him laughing and smiling, knowing he’s responsible for many deaths...

Today - you found out from one of the purge troopers - was Benduday. You had no clue what time it was but it was bright outside and the tiniest bit of sunshine broke through a crack in the prison walls and into your cell. You hadn’t seen it in days, it almost blinded you completely when you woke up and it hit your face. You didn’t know when this was going to end, Cal was taking forever to make up a plan to break you out and it was getting to the point where you were starting to not care. 

You yawned Maker knows how many times, you didn’t feel tired since you got a fairly good sleep the night before and you didn’t feel like your back was about to snap. Your body wasn’t cramping like it usually did, maybe you were adjusting to the conditions? 

You tried not getting to comfy of course, in case you returned to your home in Yavin and never got comfy again on your bed. That thought scared you. You loved your sleep more than anything. Well, mostly everything. 

You woke up this morning with a headache, as usual. Cal hadn’t visited you yet but you surprisingly got along with one of the purge troopers who was looking after your cell. You shared stories, not so much the Rebellion or Empire’s plans as such, but rather your lives before the Empire took over. 

You were surprised that the purge trooper was this sweet, he even sat down and played a game of holocards with you; anything to entertain a Rebel. 

You found out his name was Costra, he was from the planet Coruscant and he was a purge trooper his whole life, even when he was a kid. You shared with him about your job, what your hobbies were and what kind of foods you liked. You didn’t get too comfortable in case he would backstab you and report everything to the Second Sister - you had enough mental torture for one week. 

Your conversation continued until a loud buzzer ring around the prison and Costra stood up quicker than you could blink, the black double sided spear clung to his waist as the doors opened, revealing Cal and two more purge troopers who weren’t as friendly. 

You smiled, shuffling forward and looking at Cal with wide yet tired and drained eyes. Your face was thinning and your cheek bones looked more prominent, you weren’t coping well with the prison conditions and it tore Cal’s heart to shreds. 

“Leave us” Cal ordered, his face hidden underneath his black helmet and his voice modified by the speaker, coming out as a lower and more robotic voice. You weren’t used to his Inquisitor voice just yet, it would take you some time. You much preferred his normal voice.   
The purge troopers nodded firmly and marched their way out of the prison, closing the doors behind them before the buzz rung out once again and all of a sudden, the cell door opened. You shrieked, eyes wide and jaw slack as you scrambled to your feet and stared at Cal in shock and amazement. 

“What did I tell ya’? Said I’d get you outta here” He chuckled, opening up his arms as if he was expecting a thank you, only to stumble back as you ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Cal wasn’t sure what to do, he hesitated to even move but slowly and gradually moved his hands so they rest around your waist. Cal smiled underneath his mask, stroking your hair and holding you close. 

“Thank you” You whispered, pulling away from his welcoming grasp but his hands rest on your shoulders. “My pleasure, my little rebel” Cal smirked, his voice still startling you but you couldn’t help but giggle as he squeezed your shoulders reassuringly. 

“Come on, we’ve not got much time until the Second Sister returns” Cal said hurriedly, taking off his helmet at last to reveal the gorgeous face and fiery red hair you grew to like so much. He took your hand, leading you out of the prison in a rush whilst looking around for any sign of soldiers. You smiled, stopping in your tracks and cupping Cal’s cheek, pressing a kiss onto his cheek and watching as a visible blush spread over his face. A cocky smirk replaced Cal’s shocked face and in return he pressed a kiss on your head. 

“You’re full of surprises” Cal said playfully, intertwining his fingers in yours and starting to lead you to the exit of the building you were in. You felt so lost, there were so many corridors you sneaked through and so many storage rooms you hid in if a purge trooper was nearby. Your heart felt light, if it was anyone else in this situation you’d be fearing for your life. But this was Cal, the man you barely knew but trusted with your whole life all because you realised overtime that there was more to him than just the dark side of the force. 

Cal lead you to the main hanger, looking around for a tie fighter and whispering ‘bingo’ as soon as his eyes indeed on a perfectly situated Tie in the corner of the hanger, unused and practically begging to be as an escape route. 

“Follow me, don’t make a sound” Cal looked behind and to you, pressing a gloved finger to his lips and smiling as you nodded, eager to finally get the hell out of wherever you were. 

-

Breaking you out wasn’t going to be this easy, he got you out of your cell and half of the mission was already complete. Cal’s mind was racing, what if he was caught red handed? The Inquisitors wouldn’t hesitate to strike him down and take you with him. That thought alone terrified him, if anything it only made him more determined to get you out, regardless if he went with you or not. 

The way his hand clasped yours made his head dizzy, he couldn’t recall a moment where he felt relieved whilst doing something completely absurd and against his protocol. Yes, he got in trouble with the other Inquisitors many times, but this was different. It was exactly how it looked. 

He, an Inquisitor, was breaking you, a Rebel, out of prison all because there was some weird romance going on between you two. It was more than that, he knew it. He knew the moment he left you on Kashyyyk that there was something about you that made him fall to his knees and be completely and utterly at your mercy. He was a dog, tied to a leash which your hand was holding, and he hated it. 

Cal tried to diminish the thoughts of you after the first encounter, he cancelled any missions he had because he simply couldn’t focus all because you were on his mind - a little rebel with no special force wielding abilities, no fighting experience, and awfully naive about her surroundings - and for some reason you enchanted him. Maybe it was because you were down to Earth and he never came across someone as normal and as soft as you. You weren’t a Jedi that could save the day, you weren’t an Inquisitor who was hungry for power, you weren’t a pilot that could take down masses of squadrons, there were a lot of things you could never be. 

And that’s why Cal liked you, because you were a fresh breath of crisp air, away from the fantasy life he was living in and away from the evil and power of the Empire. There were a lot of things Cal wanted to know about you, not a single thing he wouldn’t be interested in. The thought of something coming out of this made him smile; but at the same time it was incredibly dangerous. 

Risks are meant to be taken, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful get away with the help of a surprising ally, Cal helps you get back to Yavin and finally confesses his feelings.

So far, Cal’s escape plan was going surprisingly well, you managed to slip into many hiding spots and sneak around the hanger for a short while before even remotely getting close to the Tie Fighter. 

The hanger was thankfully quiet, the occasional purge trooper stalked the area as well as a few stormtroopers, blasters clung tight to their white chest plates as they skulked about. It was risky trying to blend in in a room so white. You still wore your green uniform from the Rebel attack on Yavin and it amped up your appearance even more. You couldn’t take down a stormtrooper, take his armour and use it to blend in, that was too obvious. You just stuck to following Cal as best as you could without being seen. 

You quickly and hastily walked up the stairs to the boarding dock, Cal’s hand was intertwined with yours as he dragged you along the platform and finally reached the Tie furthest away from you. Cal signaled for you to duck down and hide for a few moments as he prepared the Tie for flight and fumbled with the control panel on the side of the railing. 

“Come on...” He mumbled to himself, eyebrows furrowed as he put all his concentration into hijacking the Tie quickly and carefully. Your head whipped back and forth from Cal to the stairs, biting your nails nervously as time passed, the tension increasing as one of the doors around the platform opened, revealing none other than the Purge Trooper you met a while back, Costra. Your first reaction would’ve been to panic, but you tilted your head to the side as he jumped when he saw you and Cal, walking towards you instead of shooting either of you with his blaster. 

“Excuse me, Eleventh Brother-“ The Purge Trooper barely even finished his sentence as the tip of a scarlet lightsaber was pointed right at his neck. 

“Wait! I can help you” Costra put his hands up after cautiously placing his double sided spear on the ground, his hands raising up to take off his black and red helmet. You stood up and smiled at Cal, looking around to make sure no one saw you as you nodded at Costra. 

“Cal, it’s okay, I know him” You reassured the Inquisitor who’s yellow eyes were bright with warning and unease. Cal looked into your eyes, wincing as he saw you were telling the truth and hesitantly lowered his lightsaber from Costra’s neck. 

You looked back to the Purge Trooper, smiling as you came face to face with a Mirialan with light yellow skin and blue eyes, black hair shaped into a buzz cut. Cal inspected Costra intensely, looking him up and down with narrow eyes until he let out a sigh and pointed to the doors. 

“Make sure no one comes through those doors, if so, warn me” Cal ordered, earning a sharp ‘yes sir’ from Costra who held his helmet to his hip and picked his spear back up, walking back a bit to avoid suspicion and putting back on his helmet. You nodded to Costra, offering him a kind, grateful smile. 

“Thank you” You whispered, seeing Costra nod in reply as he clung to his spear tightly, looking around and slacking his posture so he didn’t look as tense. You looked back at Cal, creeping forward to see how he was doing and realising he was fumbling with the buttons and getting frustrated. You chuckled, nudging him to the with your hip and positioning yourself in front of the panel. 

“Allow me” You said, making Cal smirk and roll his eyes before turning around and looking at Costra to give you space to do your thing. It was moments like these where you thanked the Maker and your mother for your skills in engineering and mechanics. It barely took you a few seconds until the hatch of the Tie opened and the curling cables disconnected from underneath the ship. 

“We gotta move” You whispered to Cal who nodded and ran up to the Tie, ushering him into the cramped ship and turning around to give Costra a final glance. 

“I’ll never forget this day, Costra, thank you” You walked up to him and hugged him quickly, patting his back and afraid of what might happen if you left him here. Costra hugged you back, careful that the ends of his spear wouldn’t electrocute you. You hesitantly pulled away, patting Costras shoulder before running back to the Tie and getting inside. Costra walked up to the panel as soon as the Tie’s hatch shut over. 

Inside the Tie, you and Cal were struggling to share a seat as he fired up the engine and his fingers pressed many different interesting-looking buttons. There were to many, it made your head hurt looking at all the switches. You fought the urge to fiddle with them though, it took a lot not to ask Cal all about the functions of the Tie. You’d never been in one after all, so this was a whole new experience for you. 

Cal detached the ship from the docks and immediately flew out of the hanger, the loud roar of the ship echoing as you looked out the back of the ship, trying to find Costra. The Imperial base grew smaller and smaller, right up until you were exiting the atmosphere and it was nothing but a spec within the land of the planet it was located on. You recognised the planet, you could tell it was Endor because of the endless green coating the planets -or in fact moons - surface. You’d been to Endor once within your career as a Rebel, you were called in as backup for a ground battle between the Rebels, Ewoks, and Imperials. 

-

You shifted in your seat. 

“That’s my leg” Cal scoffed, moving his thigh and spreading it slightly, causing your hips to accidentally slide between his legs. You were mortified at the amount of personal space within the Tie, the air was stuffy and you were getting hot by being so close to Cal, sharing body heat which didn’t seem to help. 

“You know, you could sit here, it would be more comfy and less cramped” Cal winked at you, tongue sliding over his bottom lip as his eyes darkened and triggered a harsh blush on your face. You looked away from Cal and outside the Tie windshield, both of you were surrounded by stars as the ship flew in any direction. Cal stopped steering as you flew in and out of light speed to get away from Endor and avoid being caught by any Imperial squadron. 

You had to admit, his lap was comfortable, but he was a cocky son of a bitch. You knew him for such a short time but you felt like you already knew every little quirk about him, from the soft gestures to the winks and devious smirks that made your stomach flutter. Even down to the way his attitude changed as soon as his eyes landed on you, or when others were around; like inside the prison. There were a few days where he unintentionally hurt your feelings by acting so cold and blunt towards you in front of the purge troopers and sometimes another Inquisitor if they were passing by. But he’d make up for it with soft apologies and sweet words that were nothing but white noise to you. 

“Is this okay?” You grumbled, adjusting yourself so your back was against Cal’s chest and you were positioned between his legs, your head level with his neck as he steered the Tie. 

“Of course it is, are you comfortable?” Cal chuckled, leaning his head down and wrapping his free arm around your waist as his breath flushed against the skin on your revealed neck. You nodded shyly, consumed by the sudden silence within the cramped Tie and feeling Cal’s arms tighten around your waist. 

Your breathing could be heard, heart pounding in your ears as you felt Cal’s face move down to the place between your shoulder and neck, his rough lips pressing a feather light kiss onto your skin which was rising with goosebumps. You held back a whimper at the feeling of his lips skimming against your neck, peppering soft kisses on at random areas around the side of your neck and shoulder. Cal rubbed circles in the sides of your hips, soothing you and trying to diffuse the tension somehow, but he was only making it worse. Your thighs clung together and you felt like you were burning, not specifying where, but you felt like you were about to combust with the gentle sensations Cal was giving you. 

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against Cal as he continued trailing his lips along your hot skin, smiling as you felt him shift around in your thoughts to see what you were thinking, to see if you were comfortable with what was going on. His lips curled against your skin, feeling the enjoyment you got from his soft touches and leaning up from your neck. 

“You’re trembling, gorgeous” Cal’s voice was different than before, more deep and husky as he whispered close to your ear and sent a shiver down your spine. You didn’t realise it until now, but he was right. Your body was shaking with adrenaline as a result of Cal’s intimate actions and you felt embarrassed by it. You probably looked strange from his point of view, but you don’t to this stuff, you don’t spend time romancing with other people and you haven’t ever been with anyone before. So this was all new to you. 

“I-I just don’t do this stuff” You mumbled, a hint of humiliation lacing its way into your quiet and shy voice that made Cal smile and nod. 

“I understand, do you want me to stop?” Cal asked with a genuine tone to his voice, leaning his head back so it hit the neck rest of the pilot chair, offering you space which was the opposite of what you wanted to happen. You turned your head around to look at Cal, back still against his chest as he looked down at you with a comforting smile.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it” You whispered, eyes connected to his golden ones that glistened with some form of mischief as he ran his tongue along his lips and his smile disappeared, replaced with a conflicted expression as his eyes clouded with shadow. His heart was racing, you could feel it on your back. 

“(Y/N)... I- I’m afraid that I might not be able to... let you go if I continue” Cal said, his voice was shaky and he started to shiver behind you as he held you tightly and bit down on his lip to stop it from quivering. You immediately shifted in your seat, turning your torso around to face the Inquisitor who’s eyes were glassy with unexpected tears. 

“I think you and I both know we can’t let each other go, after everything that’s happened” You cupped Cal’s scarred face, he flinched momentarily but soon relaxed and pressed his cheek into your palm, closing his eyes and feeling the force course throughout you both. 

“I don’t want to let you out of my sight, not again” Cal mumbled, sounding like he was on the edge of bursting into tears as he leaned his head forward slightly, your foreheads touching and lips inches away as he sniffed and held in his emotions. 

“Ever since the day I met you I’ve been so attached, I never knew what love was supposed to feel like... I was taken from my parents at a young age, the Inquisitors don’t know how to love, and I was raised to resist such emotions... but then you come along and make me feel something I can’t put my finger on” A tear rolled down Cal’s cheek as he confessed his emotions, gloved hand resting over your own on his cheek. You stared at Cal with wide eyes, stinging with hot tears as you tried processing what he just told you. 

“It hurts to be away from you” Was the last thing Cal said before he let his emotions out and started sobbing uncontrollably. You acted as quickly as you could and wrapped your arms around Cal’s neck, bringing him in for a warm and tight embrace. He held your waist and buried his head in your chest as he continued to cry, his sobs full of pain and fear. 

“Please don’t cry Cal, I love you- I don’t want to see you upset” Your voice wobbled as you yourself tried containing your sadness towards the fact that a man you truly cared and loved was breaking down in front of you. 

It felt good to think that, it felt fantastic to say it. You loved Cal, it felt like a lifetime ago that you two met but it was barely a month ago. 

The Inquisitor raised his head and his sobs paused briefly, large eyes staring up at you as he processed your words and smiled. 

“You love me?” He asked, blinking the tears away as you nodded and chuckled. 

“I love you, Cal, I really do” You confirmed, earning a beautiful smile from Cal who chuckled happily before his gloved hand raised to cup your cheek and bring you close. 

You felt your heart stop as your lips met Cal’s in a soft and emotional kiss. His lips felt so soft against yours, so right. 

It felt so relieving to finally kiss him after so long of denying your feelings towards him. The spark between you and Cal finally flourished and set off after so long of putting up with tension that was getting to a point when it was unbearable. You never thought you’d fall in love with someone as evil as an Inquisitor, but then again, the galaxy is full of surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been in a secret relationship with Cal for a while now, and during a mission on Bracca, you discover a more than surprising secret.

Life got strange ever since the day you were broken out of prison, in a good way of course. You and Cal have been with one another for 3 months now, you’ve grown into happy and comfortable people because of each other’s endless support and appreciation. Cal was the missing piece for you, and you were the light in the dark for him, but it wasn’t enough to bring him to the light side.

Cal continued to be an Inquisitor in fear that Darth Vader would find and kill him if he left and vanished. You chose to stay a Rebel instead of join the Empire and get a job there, you refused to join something so corrupt, but you respected Cal’s decision and thankfully he respected yours. 

The war between the Empire and Rebellion was getting worse and overtime you started losing a lot of your friends to battles. The Inquisitors continued cutting through the Rebels like butter, and you had no backup plan that could save yourselves. 

You’ve almost died on many occasions, you’ve almost given up and accepted death, but then you remember Cal and everything he’s done for you. You haven’t died yet because within you there’s a love and determination so powerful because you don’t want to let Cal down. You don’t want to leave him in a war and without someone there to help him, that would be too selfish and heartbreaking. 

Recently you’ve been jumping from place to place, and this has been the most time you’ve been away from your home on Yavin. A mission came up recently that involved a handful of Rebels going undercover to the planet Bracca to discover possible Empire plans. You were one of those rebels, no surprise, it was about time you’d left to go on a long, outdrawn mission that could rescue the Rebellion instead of always fixing ships and vehicles. 

You were next to your commanding officer, back against a large scrapyard wall and clinging tightly to your pistol. The weather in Bracca was dreadful, you’re thankful you brought gloves and an extra scarf or else you’d be freezing to death. Stormy clouds rumbled above you and your squad as you padded through multiple scrapyards which felt like a never ending maze. You had to stop on multiple occasions to get some rest and get a drink or eat something to increase your energy. 

The vibe around Bracca felt like it was draining you, you were tired, cold, frustrated and your body ached. You wish Cal could’ve been here, that way you’d be a lot more energised and ready to go. But this was different, you hadn’t seen Cal in a while and you’d grown a tad bit colder. 

After two days of walking through scrapyards, your team finally decided to split up to speed up the process of finding something. You were thankfully on your own, able to concentrate on your thoughts without someone yapping in your ear the whole time. You had your own rations and a large flask of water in your heavy weight backpack that weighed you down massively, but you didn’t give up.

Your feet screamed for you to stop but you couldn’t, you had to find something. A strange sense of warmth filled your chest and for a moment you thought Cal was nearby, but from what you could see there was no Tie fighter nearby and no Inquisitor. 

The warmth in your chest was pulling you to something, distant whispers of a child echoed in your ear as you grabbed onto wires and metal walls and pulled yourself up to the next platform. The rain poured down onto your face and cleaned away any muck you had on it before. 

As you hoisted yourself up, your head peeking over the edge of the wall and into the platform, your eyes widened when you saw a bright purple hue swirling around what seemed to be a screwdriver. Bewildered, you stood up and approached the purple hue cautiously, afraid in case it might be hostile. You crouched down to It’s level and heard multiple voices calling to you, the whispers of the child now loud and clear as your hand slowly pulled out and reached forward. 

And suddenly, everything went silent. 

You looked up from your spot and realised the purple hue was gone, your surroundings now covered in a similar hue as a transparent, familiar figure stood in front of you. A young boy, about 16, stood next to you holding the same screwdriver that was on the floor, twirling it between his fingers as he hummed a soft song to himself. He wore headphones on his head and took off his hood, revealing a batch of fiery red hair. You froze in your spot, mouth hung open in shock as the vision of a young teenage Cal walked in front of you. 

He was oblivious that you were here, it was clear this was some kind of hallucination. His eyes were a soft baby blue instead of that sharp yet beautiful gold you always saw. Cal’s outfit consisted of combats, boots, a grey/blue long sleeved T-shirt and a thick weighted vest over his torso. This wasn’t the Cal you knew, it had to be a vision of who he used to be before turning into an Inquisitor. 

Young Cal looked around from all directions before looking to his waist and pulling out a glorious lightsaber, igniting it to reveal a bright blue that illuminated everything around it. Cal’s eyes gleamed and he smiled to himself, twirling the lightsaber skilfully around his body and getting into fighting stances, pretending to fight an enemy as he waved the lightsaber around in front of him and practiced his fighting for a while until hearing someone call for him in the distance. 

“Coming!” He said, his voice sounding so much more light and innocent as he hid his lightsaber and ran in the direction of the voice. 

And then you shifted back into the sad reality of the scrapyard, the rain poured and made your hair wet to the point it looked like you’d been thrown in a pool. Droplets of rain fell off the edges of your hair and onto the ground. A sudden, strange weight in your hand caught your attention, your eyes looking down and lifting your arm up to see a lightsaber - the same one that Cal was holding from the vision. It’s golden body gleamed as droplets fell onto it and rolled off the ride. 

You took a step back in astonishment, raising the lightsaber right in front of your face and inspecting its every detail. This situation was so sudden, first the vision and now the lightsaber. 

Who gave it to you? When on Earth did you pick it up? You were certain it wasn’t around before you saw the vision. You looked at the other side of the saber and notices a small button, you knew immediately what this did. You couldn’t deny the urge you felt as your thumb traced over the button, you wanted to see for yourself what this weapon looked like. 

Out of impulse, you pressed the button and almost dropped the saber as a beautiful bright blue blinded your vision, your eyes not used to the harsh light since they were adjusted to the darkness of Bracca. 

You waved it around, your eyes wide with amazement and your mind rushing with so many questions and undeniable excitement. You never thought in your 21 years of life you’d be holding something so special and so sacred. This was a Jedi’s weapon, not exactly the same to the blasters you were used to. This was all so surreal and then the realisation dawned on you. 

Why did you, of all people, have a lightsaber? This wasn’t yours and you weren’t a Jedi or force wielder, so why did the saber chose you? Or why was it given to you? 

You pressed the button and unsheathed the lightsaber, not wanting any accidents to happen. You clipped it to your belt next to your blaster, your eyes lurking on it for a few more seconds before looking up and inhaling deeply. There was still much more territory to go over, you had all night. 

This was going to take a while. 

-

There it was again. The silent whisper of a child. You desperately tried to follow it and walked into many wrong directions whilst you were at it. You’d heard it many times since the last and it was getting to the point it was driving you insane. The lightsaber had come in handy in getting through dark areas and cutting through blocked paths. You made sure not to keep it on constantly to avoid unwanted attention from nearby mechanics, you were also still trying to get used to the fact that you all-of-a-sudden had this lightsaber in your hand, zero experience of how to even remotely use it. 

You slipped through the cracks of the buildings made from scraps of machine, injuring yourself slightly in the process and suffering from many cuts and bruises from trying to make your way around the area. You didn’t bump into any other rebels but you could see a few of them from a distance, and by a distance you meant small specs from miles away. You didn’t even know how you noticed them, you were positive your eye sight wasn’t the best. 

You found another purple hue, once again it was hovering above something on the ground and the noise that came from it was a child’s whisper. You crept forward to it, making sure your lightsaber was kept hidden underneath your green poncho as you sat cross legged in front of the purple hue and reached out to it, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath in. It was strange, you felt a connection with the hue, it felt like a force dragging you towards something significant. You were slowly coming to the realisation that this might possibly mean you had a gift, maybe something like a hyper sensor ability that made you aware of everything around you. Or maybe, just maybe... the force. 

As you dipped your hand into the purple glowing hue, a sudden sharp pain stabbed at your hand and you drew it back immediately, looking down at it to see where the pain was coming from. 

There was a large scar on your hand that had been there for as long as you could remember, it had always been a part of you. It was on the back of your hand and dragged from your pinky to the centre of your outer wrist. However, when you looked down to inspect it, it was wide open and bleeding tons. Your first instinct was to panic but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from it. You’d never seen it before the scar formed, you can’t even remember how you got it. It was deep, you could see muscle and all the strange insides of your body, it made you want to be sick. 

You tore a bit of your poncho off and wrapped it tightly around the wound to suppress the bleeding, sucking in a sharp breath as you applied pressure to the cut. 

“This is strange” You mumbled to yourself, looking back at the purple hue that hadn’t vanished yet like the other, you realised you had yet to see what this one had in store. Reluctant, you reached your bandages hand out to give it a second try, if this one didn’t work then you’d just leave it and find another hue. You closed your eyes, preparing for the same sharp pain but instead opening your eyes to see that you were in another vision. The surroundings were coated in a fairly transparent purple and multiple bodies were around you. 

You looked behind you when you heard blaster shots, ducking your head down immediately and looking up to see a young Jedi girl wielding a small lightsaber, blocking blaster blows that were shot in her direction by clone soldiers, lots of them. By her side was her Master, taking down the clones and defending her as much as they could. You were still in Bracca, the same environment but set in an era long ago. 

The girl had (H/C) hair and soft yet grubby (S/C) skin, cuts covered her body and her Jedi robes were dirty and scarlet with blood that wasn’t all hers. 

The girls eyes were full of fear, she continued blocking blaster shots until a clone trooper holding a blade approached her, running rapidly and throwing the blade down on her, only to swipe the back of her hand deeply and cause a painful scream to rip from the young girls throat. As a result, the young girl raised her lightsaber and cut the troopers head clean off before she realised the rest of the clones had been killed by her master. Bewildered, the girl fell on her backside and burst into tears, holding her head in her hands and smudging blood on the side of her face with the blood oozing from her hand. 

Her master comforted her, reassuring the young Padawan that she was going to be alright and that they had to move or else they’d be caught. 

“Come now, (Y/N), we have a long journey ahead of us” The Master said. 

Wait... what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re lost in the scrapyards of Bracca but you’re determined to discover the secrets of the planet and your undiscovered past.

You sat still for hours after witnessing the vision of the Padawan and her master, thoughts raced through your mind and you had to take many moments trying to collect your thoughts. Your heart pounded in shock, you rubbed your temples to soothe the headache that was splitting your head in half and trying not to break down crying out of confusion.

That was you in the vision, you were certain. But you had absolutely no recollection what so ever of even being involved with any Jedi, nevermind training as one yourself. You don’t remember your past, all you ever knew was the Rebellion, nothing else, nothing more. You couldn’t shake off the feeling of familiarity you had when you held Cal’s lightsaber though, and the wound on your hand. Somehow when you woke back up from the vision, it was a scar once again and the blood was all gone. The rolled up poncho was still wrapped tightly around your hand but there was no bleeding and no more pain. 

You were determined to find something new, you wanted to learn more about what you saw. You were once a Jedi, how could you not remember? Questions upon questions flourished in your mind and it done nothing for your deafening headache. You got back on track after ages of being trapped in your own thoughts, you journeyed forth to find the next purple hue of force with the lightsaber tight in your hand, claimed itself as yours. 

You felt a strange connection to the lightsaber, it was like the force wanted you to have it. It had gone so long without an owner and it had been in the dark for Maker knows how many years. 

During your time wandering around the scrapyards, you’ve continued having random visions even if there’s no purple hue or voice calling to you. It started happening randomly ever since you picked up the saber and saw yourself as a little girl. Strange things were happening and you weren’t sure how to feel or react towards it. You weren’t scared or petrified, of anything you were pretty calm at the fact you discovered you had a past as a Padawan. 

Moments after you scrambled up a steep mechanical ramp, chest heaving and hair damp with sweat and oil from dripping towers of shipwrecks and pieces, your transmitter bleeped on your wrist and for the first time in days, you finally weren’t alone. 

“(Y/N), I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Cere, listen we don’t have much time but you need to get off Bracca now, the Ninth Sister and Eleventh Brother have found your location-“ The voice of a long lost friend emerged out of your transmitter and you snapped out of your daze. Cere Junda, what a surprise. The last time you heard from her you were just starting out at the Rebel base on Yavin and your memory was wiped. Cere reminded you a lot of a mother, she was there for you when your own wasn’t. 

But then you were confused all of a sudden, Cal was with Trilla Suduri? Why? 

“Why are they looking for me?” You asked impatiently, looking around in fear they’d be behind you or were nearby. 

“You’re a Jedi, they can sense your presence. (Y/N), we have a lot to talk about but you need to move now” Cere said in a stern voice. 

“Where are you located?” You asked. 

“Look behind you”.

Your head whipped around and in the distance, there was a ship hovering above the scrapyards, waiting for you. 

“But-... my friends-“ You stuttered. 

“We’ve alerted them on the situation, don’t worry” Cere replied quickly. 

You started fleeting towards the ship, unsheathing the lightsaber to avoid any accidents as you hopped over and ducked under multiple mechanic parts. You knew you had to hurry, there was a storm coming and you heard the faint distant echo of a howling Tie fighter, two in fact. 

Cere was standing on the open ramp of the ship, holding her arm out as much and as safely as she could, trying not to lose her balance as you finally got close enough and jumped up to grab her hand. Cere pulled you up with as much strength as possible, grunting and falling back on the ramp as she successfully pulled you up onto the ramp and helped you up and into the ship as quickly as she could. 

“Captain, now!”. 

Your heart was racing, you clung on to your lightsaber as you got inside the ship and collapsed onto the floor. You hadn’t been inside a ship for days, it felt nice being away from the scrapyards. 

You were covered in muck, your skin and hair dirty with grime and oil. Your clothes were muddy and dark, shades much more darker than what they used to be before you started the mission. You smelled of metal, polish, oil, Earth, and rain. Not a very pleasant smell, but currently you were too bewildered to really care about yourself. 

The ship dashed off into the sky and into hyperspace, not wasting a single moment. You stayed on the ground, holding your head with one hand and the other your lightsaber. Cere bent down and rested a comforting hand on your shoulder, her eyes showing worry as if she was a mother that was reunited with her long lost child. 

“Are you alright?” Was her approach, sitting down next to you on the ground and bending down to see your face. You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked up, happiness filling your heart once your eyes met the familiar warm cocoa ones that belonged to your old friend. 

“Yeah... I’m okay” You breathed out, your chest still heaving up and down. You looked around the ship curiously, feeling a bit out of place compared to the clean spotless environment of the ship you were currently in. 

“Sorry for catching you so off guard, we couldn’t risk being spotted by the Inquisitors” Cere reasoned, looking over to the cockpit to see a Latero male making his way over, a pair of his arms crossed whereas the other were down at his sides. 

“Whatever you do, please do not sit on the sofa, takes ages trying to get oil staines out of it” The Latora said in a not so welcoming yet not so threatening voice. You didn’t feel intimidated by him, you just simply nodded and hesitantly raised a hand out for him to shake, might as well make a good first impression. 

“I’m (Y/N)” You mumbled, smiling at the Latora who rolled his eyes and shook your hand firmly with one of his free hands, smiling back since you’d made an effort to introduce yourself to him. 

“Greez Dritus” He replied, letting your hand go and walking back to the cockpit so he could get the ship out of hyperspace. You looked back to Cere once Greez was out of sight and wasted no time to bring her into a tight embrace, your head buried in her neck. Cere chuckled at your sudden show of affection and hugged you back, stroking your damp hair and closing her eyes, enjoying the moment. She hadn’t been hugged in so long, it felt almost foreign to her. 

“It’s relieving to have a friendly face around again” You smiled, pulling away from her and earning yourself a smile in return as Cere nodded in agreement. 

“Certainly is. Now, I need to speak with you about that lightsaber” Cere looked down at your left hand, looking almost reluctant as you raised it up and nodded your head. 

“Where did you find it?” She asked curiously, you crossed your legs and your boots squeaked against the metal flooring of the ship. You held the lightsaber in both of your hands and sighed. 

“It all happened to fast Cere, I- there was a light, and when I touched it I saw a vision, a vision of me as a Jedi. None of this makes sense, I don’t even remember anything about my childhood- I’m scared, Cere” Your voice cracked but you weren’t emotional, you were just frightened. Your childhood was a fragment of your memory that had always been missing. You never had a mother or father, or siblings or grandparents. You didn’t even remember your friends. 

Cere looked at you for a brief moment as if she was trying to understand what was going on in your head, she pursed her lips and opened her mouth to speak up, but you could sense the reluctance and you saw how hesitant she was in what she was about to say. 

“I think it’s about time you knew... when the Purge was executed, your Master Shaak Ti, removed your memory and raced them with false ones, then put you in my care. She wanted you to be safe, she felt as though she couldn’t protect you and it seemed to be the only option. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, (Y/N)” Cere said with pity in her voice. Her words echoed in your mind and you stared off into the distance with your eyebrows furrowed and mouth open slightly. 

“So my mother being a mechanic... was lies? M-my father as well?” You stuttered nervously, hands shaking and eyes pricking with tears as you looked at Cere, desperate for an answer. 

“That was true, but the mother you remember wasn’t your real one. Your real mother died in childbirth and the woman you do remember brought you up as her own. As for your father, he died long before you were born” Cere answered truthfully, her eyes held sympathy for you but you weren’t sure if you wanted it or not. Your heart felt so heavy, you needed to clear your head. 

“This is a lot” You sighed, rubbing your temple and trying to calm the ache developing in your head. 

“It would be best if you tried meditating, connect to the past” Cere suggested, taking your hand and standing up. You followed her actions and wobbled onto your feet, like a newborn Bantha taking It’s first steps. Cere lead you to the back of the ship where you guessed the rooms were. You were lead to the back one where a small single bed sat as well as a cabinet and lamp. 

“I know it’s not much, but it’s better than sleeping in those scrapyards I hope” Cere joked, you smiled at her and nodded before sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and shuffling around on it to get comfy. 

“So... how do I do it?” You asked cluelessly, placing your lightsaber down on the cabinet and away from reach so it wouldn’t accidentally end up igniting and hurting someone. Cere sat down next to you and told you to cross your legs, you removed your boots and done as she said. 

“Listen to me carefully, remember, this is your first time so if you don’t get it right, that’s completely okay” Cere assured you kindly, making you feel slightly better as your hands rested on your knees and you listened to her every word. 

“Close your eyes” You done as she said, inhaling deeply and letting your lids shut over until everything was black. 

“Now... try and clear your thoughts; push out both negative and positive emotions, keep your head in a neutral mindset” You were clinging on to her every word, doing as she said with great caution and taking spaced out breaths to help with clearing your head. 

You done as Cere asked and blocked both negative and positive so your mind was almost blank, the only thing existing inside of it was your wandering conscience. 

“Good, now, open your mind and reach out to the force” Cere almost felt like she herself was meditating as she called out the instructions to you, her heart calm and head clear as she watched you try your best. 

You thought she was crazy for a second, but then you remembered that in order to get to your past you had to do this. You had to reach out. 

Your mind was clear and you tried stretching it out in hopes you’d feel something. A strange aura surrounded you and you felt like the room was completely empty. No cere, not even you. You didn’t feel like you were in the room anymore. You felt like you were floating in space, your body light weight as you drifted off to wherever the force took you. You accomplished reaching out to it, now you had to find what you were eager to know. 

You opened your eyes to find that you weren’t in front of Cere anymore or even in the ship. You were a current conscience in your head and you somehow managed to wake up in a strange realm of the force where mostly everything was white and unrecognisable. Your surroundings were blank, but you weren’t physically there, you knew this place had a purpose. 

Looking around, you spotted multiple purple hues like the ones from earlier, surrounding you at all angles and hovering abode nothing as they awaited your eager hands. You walked over to the closest one, crouching down and trustfully slipping your hand into the hue, closing your eyes and feeling yourself be taken to a new time period. 

You were suddenly on the ground, eyes still closed but a bright light was shining down on you. It felt like you were on a padded ground, slightly cushioned but not enough to bounce on. You pulled yourself up, opening your eyes and noticing you were im completely different attire. You were in Jedi robes, your hair was shorter and a small braid trailed down your left shoulder. 

“Try again Padawan, your emotions will get in the way of many things, do not let it stop you by filling your head with doubt” You looked up to see a platform much more high up than you currently were. A tall Togrota woman dressed in beautiful orange toned robes stood on the edge and watched you with a calm, serene expression. 

“Yes master” You said, your voice more squeaky than you remembered. 

The wall shifted and created a complex obstacle course for you to complete, consisting of wall runs, wall climbs, double jumps and lots of upper strength. A sudden rush of determination came over you and you sprinted towards a levitating platform that lead to a wall run. You skidded a bit on the wall but managed to grab onto the next platform in time, or else you’d be falling to the ground and meet a fairly unpleasant injury. Pulling yourself up, you caught your breath before running as fast as you can to a railing on the side of another levitating platform. This time it was on its side, hovering up and down which made it a bit more tricky to grab onto it. 

“Very good, Padawan” Shaak Ti praised, not yet congratulating you as she watched your small form clumsily glide through the obstacle course. You scurried up the railing and onto the top of the platform, huffing out short breaths as your face flushed with exhaustion, but you weren’t finished yet.

As you got onto the top of the platform, you noticed Master Plo Koon had arrived with his team of clones, the Wolffepack. Just as you were about to get excited, Shaak Ti waved out a platform for you to dodge and overcome. 

“Concentrate, Padawan” She scolded in a warning tone, placing her hand down behind her back once more and consulting with Plo who watched you with interest, hoping you’d do well on your course. The clones watched as well with wide eyes as you ran across a few more walls and clambered up and double jumped a few platforms. You were visibly worn out, but Shaak could feel the energy in you. She admired it greatly and decided to outdraw the course a little bit longer to see if you could take what she could give you. 

“Final assessment, Young Padawan” Shaak announced, watching you intently as she programmed more obstacles to appear from the floor and walls, even the ceilings. At the corner of your eye, you noticed that Commander Wolffe had dropped to one knee and aimed his blaster at you. Quickly, you grabbed your lightsaber and ignited it, balancing on a thin platform and smiling to him as you dodged each and every one of his hits. Wolffe stopped firing and aimed his gun up to avoid shooting anyone. He took his helmet off, looking almost like a proud father as you bowed to him and giggled. 

The Wolffepack were proud that their little Padawan had come so far, it was as if only yesterday they met you as a 11 year old. Now, at 15, you were the strongest Padawan they knew and they were honoured to fight by your side. 

“Not bad kid!” Wolffe exclaimed, his scarred eye winking and making you chuckle as the platforms formed to make a pathway for you to join your master and Plo at the top. You practically skipped up the way, excited at your accomplishment and walking to your master, a soft yet proud smile on her face. 

“Well done, (Y/N), I am so pleased with your progress” Shaak spoke, cupping your cheek with her red hand and moving it to pat your shoulder gently. 

“Congrats kid! We knew you’d smash it” Wolffe raised his hand up and you were quick to smash your own against it. The Wolffe pack surrounded you, congratulating you on your achievement and patting your back roughly. It wasn’t gentle as your masters but you didn’t mind, they were considered your family after all. 

“Come on kid, let’s go celebrate!”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reuniting with the force and discovering your past as a Padawan, you join Cere and Greez, and Merrin in hopes to restore the Jedi order.

You woke from your meditation hours after, eyes stinging from the sudden light pouring into your room. Never in your life had your body felt so relaxed, so comfortable and at ease. You can’t remember the last time you didn’t have a back ache or a sore neck. It felt nice. 

You walked into the main body of the ship and yawned, stretching your arms out and covering your mouth as you approached the holotable located in the centre. You looked over to your right and noticed a young woman with stone grey skin and silver hair, her eyes were dark and she had unmistakable markings on her face. You couldn’t believe your eyes, that was a Nightsister.

You remember your time at the Jedi temple, your master spoke a lot of nightsisters and warned you about them, calling them witches and trouble makers. You had never met a Nightsister before so you didn’t have a personal opinion of them. 

The Nightsister spotted you at the table, didn’t flinch or jolt at your sudden appearance. She kept a respectful stare on you and it seemed that she wasn’t causing any trouble, she didn’t seem that intimidating either. You wanted to speak to her, but you were aware about the situation with the Nightsisters. She might as well be the last of her kind, you doubt she’d want to trust anyone or speak to anyone after what happened on Dathomir. 

But still, you decided to sit at the other side of the couch and sat with your elbows on your knees, hands clasped as you looked up at the holotable and spectated all the planets that were available to go to. The Nightsister turned her head to look at you, her eyes neither judgmental or wary, she simply just looked and sighed as though she was underwhelmed by something. You paid no mind to it and continued to look at all the planets until Cere appeared from the cockpit and smiled warmly at you. 

“How did it go?” Her voice was eager and excited, standing in front of you a few paces away from you and crossing her arms over her chest as she awaited your answer. You smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“It went great, Cere, I saw Shaak, she was there” You rejoyced in a calm yet happy voice, earning a bright grin from Cere who was more than happy for you. 

“That’s wonderful” She gave you a loose hug and patted your back, her heart was filled with warmth at your rediscovery and she felt as though she finally accomplished something useful, something meaningful. 

“Sorry for being so abrupt, but is there a shower I can use around here? I stink of oil” You laughed, sniffing the sleeve of your mucky shirt and pulling a disgusted, scrunched up face. Cere chuckled, pointing you to the hallway you just came out from and directing you to the showers. 

“Straight on and on your left, next to your room” She said, smiling as you thanked her and quickly rushed off to get a shower. 

Merrin stood up from her chair, walking towards Cere whilst watching you scurry away. 

“I’m not sure she’s the right person for this” The Nightsister whispered, leaning close to Cere so neither you or Greez knew what they were speaking of. 

“She is, I’m certain of it” Cere insisted, nervously fiddling with her necklace and pursing her lips at the lack of hope within the Nightsister. 

“What is she ends up like Cal?” Merrin had to ask, her friend had been taken by darkness and she didn’t want the same happening to you even though she hardly knew you. Cere’s head snapped in Merrin’s direction and for a second she didn’t know how to reply. The mentioning of their old friends name caused a stir within Cere and her heart collapsed remembering him. 

“She’s strong, she’s older than him as well... her master was a wise woman, I doubt (Y/N) would want to face her disappointment” Was Cere’s answer, earning a sharp eye roll from Merrin who returned to her seat and folded her arms over her chest. 

“You said the same thing about Cal” Merrin grumbled, tears of frustration filled her dark eyes and Cere felt guilty for a moment, watching as Merrin wiped her eyes and sniffed. 

“What if he gets her? What will happen then?” She continued, but that was the last of her pushing questions. Merrin stood up and stormed to her room, leaving Cere alone in the main hanger of the ship to think about the conversation they just had, maybe Merrin had a point. 

Cere never forgot the say she lost Cal to Trilla, her old Padawan. She’ll never forget the feeling of horror when she saw Cal in that black and red uniform. She was too late to save him from the dark side, but she wasn’t going to let that same mistake happen to you. Even if Cal was after you, you were proven to be stronger than him, in many ways that you didn’t realise just yet. Cere had to let you meditate again, she needed to let you see more of your past and discover more powers you forgot about. You were her last hope, you were all she had left. 

-

Getting into the showers, you threw your towel over the door handle and made sure it was locked before grabbing the handle and twisting it. It squeaked in an almost deafening high pitch as cold icy water came out of the shower head, giving a great shock to your toes which where in the wet zone of the shower cubicle. 

There was only one in the ship, it was fairly spacious and it had the necessities for cleaning and getting the dirt off you. 

The sound of water hitting the ground echoed around the shower cubicle and it mushed together with your busy thoughts. You got your head under the shower and gasped at the bitter cold of the water, your body tensing and goosebumps raising as a response. It felt good though, you can’t remember the last time you had a shower. 

You held your head underneath the shower for a few minutes, letting the water deep through just to be sure you were going to clean it correctly. You grabbed the shampoo bottle closest to you and squirted it into your hand, rubbing it together before smearing it all over your scalp and massaging it into your hair. You felt euphoria as you felt all the mud and rain leave your hair, brushing your fingers through tangled bits of hair and winding as you accidentally pulled some strands out. 

After rinsing out your hair, you scrubbed your face with your hands and scrubbed your body with soap will it was sore. You had to be 100% certain you were clean, you wouldn’t leave the cubicle unless you were absolutely positive. 

You weren’t sure how long you were in the shower for, probably under an hour at most. You turned the faucet off and wrapped your body in the towel on the door handle. You rubbed your hair until it was no longer dripping with water before creeping out of the cubicle and scurrying to your room, only to realise you had no fresh clothes. 

You looked around your room, through the drawers of the cabinet in hopes something would’ve there. Nothing. Damnit. You flushed a furious red as you chewed your nails, other hand holding the towel wrapped around your body. 

A light knock behind you caught your attention and you turned around to see who it was. To your surprise, it was the Nightsister. In her hands she held a pair of fresh clothes that appeared to be hers. A red tunic and a black long sleeved shirt, black leggings and red boots. 

“It’s not much, but it’ll do” She spoke to, catching you off guard with her thick Dathomirian accent but you found it unique. 

“Thank you” You smiled, using one hand to take the neatly folded pile of clothes from her arms all whilst holding your towel on. The Nightsister bowed her head respectfully and returned the smile. 

“I’m Merrin” She blurted out, fiddling with her hands behind her back as she tried to smile without feeling awkward or embarrassed. Your smile only widened and you bowed your head back. 

“I’m (Y/N)” You said, watching as the Nightsister nodded her head to you once again before turning around and closing the door, leaving you in peace to get changed and into more comfortable attire. 

-

You weren’t sure what time it was, possibly around 3 in the morning. You’d lost track of time a long time ago on Bracca and at this point your body was malfunctioning and lost its rhythm of sleep. You slept a solid 2 hours since you arrived on the Mantis, mostly because you couldn’t get to sleep with all the thoughts running wild in your head. So you decided to stay up and join Cere on the couches. You fit well in Merrin’s clothes, thankfully you and her were similar sizes.

“Alright people, we’re in coming to Kashyyyk, saddle yourselves up” Greez called from the cockpit, alerting you and Cere and interrupting your conversation. Merrin emerged from her room, clearly practicing her witchcraft, and strapped herself in to the seat behind you in the cockpit. 

You remembered the last time you were in Kashyyyk, it felt like years ago. Your eyes widened as they fixated on the familiar vibrant greens and blues of the Wookie dominated planet, heart thumping in your chest as if the occurances that happened months ago would happen all over again. You couldn’t afford that, neither could Cal. 

“Are you alright? You seem a bit tense” Cere asked curiously, turning her head to look at you as her eyes held reassurance and serenity. You nodded your head, your lips in a thin line as you struggled to keep the memory of you and Cal meeting at bay. 

There was a strange surge in your stomach, something felt wrong as the Mantis aoproached the landing bay at the hidden Rebel base. Cere was worried, she could feel how uneasy you were. She wanted to ask more but it had to wait for later. 

As soon as Greez landed, you unfastened your seatbelt and bolted to your room, fetching your lightsaber before returning to the middle of the ship, meeting Cere and Merrin half way. The two women stared at you with wide eyes as you walked out bravely on the open ramp and scanned the area. You ignited your lightsaber, the feeling in your stomach grew stronger as your feet touched the green grass of the planet and the wind swirled around you. 

“Stay inside” You called to Cere, walking forward to investigate the area. Cere wasn’t sure whether to follow you or let you do your thing, she could feel how on edge you were and by the looks of it Merrin could as well. 

“Should we listen to her?” The Nightsister turned to Cere with questionable eyes, looking back and forth at you two until Cere shook her head and pointed to you as you finally came to a stand still and closed your eyes. 

There was a faint noise in the distance, it sounded heavy. Mechanical feet stomping on the grass and nearby as you slowly crept back. Your predictions were true, the Empire was here. 

“Are there any rebels here?” You asked, running back to the ship with urgency and desperation in your voice. Cere nodded and pointed to the entrance to the base which was a small secluded door that was extremely hard to see. Quickly, you thanked her and ran to the door. 

“The Empire are here, we need to evacuate the area” You yelled over your shoulder, sprinting to the entrance and slamming your fist onto the brass door which was concealed by leaves and dirt. 

You heart footsteps behind the door, lots of them, and the door opened to reveal a man with heavy war armour and ran skin, a bald head and dark eyes. 

“Who are you?” He asked sternly, eyes narrowed and fixated on you as you raised your hands up to prove you weren’t here to cause any harm. 

“I’m (Y/N), listen, I know you don’t know me but I spotted an AT-ST nearby. You need to evacuate now” You were straight to the point, earning a gasp from the man in front of you before he looked behind you to see the Mantis and Cere who was standing, waving on the ramp to signal they had ally’s. 

“Are you a Jedi?” The man asked, and for a moment you felt your heart leap. 

“Yes” You answered, feeling an overwhelming amount of adrenaline pumping through your blood as you confirmed who you were. The man tinged a smile, moving to the side to let you in and share the evac info to the rebels within the base. There was a lot of them, you could already feel that this was going to be a long operation. 

It took a while to get everyone’s attention and spread the word that the Empire had arrived on Kashyyyk, a few rebels cried, others were determined to fight. It was a disasterous heap of nerves and emotions. 

You learned the man in the war armour’s name was Saw Garrera, he was a freedom fighter and a rebel like the rest of the people there, but you can’t remember seeing him during your time as a rebel. You introduced yourself and helped him prepare for evacuation. Many other rebels prepared for war. 

You wanted to fight, I mean, you had a lightsaber now, and the force! You’ve meditated a few times already before you landed on Kashyyyk and you remember so many tricks and skills up your sleeve that could be very useful in situations such as facing the Empire in battle, especially for that. 

“We’ll evacuate those who do not want to fight, if you aren’t evacuating, please follow (Y/N) and help the others onto the transports” Saw yelled over the loud commotion within the Rebel crowd. All of them nodded and only moved faster at this, running and skidding around the underground hide out. 

“Saw” You grabbed the commanders attention quickly so you could try and wrap your head around with what’s going on. 

“What if there’s an Inquisitor?” You asked. 

“Then that’s for you to handle” Was his reply, sharp and it caused you to mutter a cursive under your breath. You were the one with the lightsaber after all, don’t get all weak now (Y/N). You thought to yourself. 

There wasn’t much time to doddle about and daydream, you helped board the transports and there was one left behind for those who were fighting. Saw Garerra stayed behind and decided to fight with you, his faith in this fight was sky high and it was clear he expected much from you. 

Once the transports were off, you and 20 other rebels were left behind, loading guns and checking ammo. You inspected many blasters and snipers to check that they were stable enough to use, polishing the pipes and making sure the triggers weren’t stiff. Next to you was a young girl, she was polishing rifles and rubbing her nose on the sleeve of her khaki jacket. You glanced at her for a few seconds, realising she was far too young to be involved in a fight such as this but you decided to stay quiet in case she took it personal. 

You spoke with a few other rebels stationed nearby, some that were suiting up and others who were checking the cameras outside to see if the enemy was near. 

“We’ve got an AT-ST south exit” One rebel reported, it implied to whoever was working beside them and by the looks of it things were getting hectic outside. 

You looked back to the blaster in your hands, noticing it had a small rebel sign carved onto its side. You looked around and snuck the rifle onto your belt, just to be sure you had the right weapons and a backup if your saber went missing. Everyone around you finalised their equipment and approached the door with confidence, yet you could feel the pressure surrounding them. This wasn’t their first fight but they feared it would be their last. 

You walked up to the front since the rebels moved to make a line for you, watching intently as you ignited your lights saber, illuminating everyone’s face and even making some of the rebels gasp. It was clear some of them had never seen a lightsaber before, or met a Jedi. You smiled at their curiosity before kicking the door open with as much strength as you could muster, immediately sprinting outside to the scorching sun of Kashyyyk and immediately hearing blaster shots in the distance. 

The rebels followed you, yelling and chanting with rage and anger towards the Stormtroopers ahead. 

“Go! I’ll take care of the AT-ST!” You yelled to all of them, running to the side and letting the Rebels take the lead as you sprinted to the south exit where the mini Walker stalked the grounds. 

You crept up onto a nearby slope, spying on the AT-ST that trampled over the greenery and nature of the planet, it hurt your heart to see how much destruction it caused. 

Just as you were bout to strike and jump onto its head, you were met with a flashback, an unlocked memory. 

‘Concentrate (Y/N), enemy vehicles are always hard to take down but you need to make it quick and swift!’ Wolffe’s voice echoed in your mind and slowly, the force filled your body and you remembered your training, another missing piece that was useful in situations such as this. 

You sprinted towards the Walker and pounced on it within seconds, grabbing onto the head with one hand and using the other to cut into the inside and grab whoever was steering it. The Walker started spinning in circles, as if the person inside was trying to find you and see what was happening. Your saber cut through the top like butter as soon enough, you were let face to face with an Imp who’s eyes were blown open with fear and shock. Pulling him out, you threw him to the ground and knocked him out immediately, you didn’t want any blood on your hands just yet. 

Getting into the Walker, you looked at the controls cluelessly, there were so many. The rebel inside You was itching to steer it and use it on the stormtroopers, but the Jedi in you wanted to hand it over to someone else so you could focus on what was really important. Conflicted, you decided to push a few buttons and see what the Walker did. It steered around and you were thrown to the side, face slamming against the wall and causing you to groan out in pain. 

“Okay... maybe not” You told yourself, avoiding the button you just pushed and instead going for the steering wheel. You had no clue what you were doing, you just went with your gut instinct and steered it towards the fight. It felt so heavy, the feet practically slammed against the earth and made you tumble inside it with every step it took. You grumbled in frustration, trying to keep yourself in place as you trampled over forest territory and towards the fighting and the sound of blaster shots. 

Before you knew it, a few rebels began shooting at you, thinking it was still in Imperial hands. You were quick to stand up, ducking as a blaster shot missed you by a hair. “It’s me!” You exclaimed, waving your arms for the rebels to see and feeling relief as they lowered their blasters and apologised to you profusely. 

“Sorry about that, Jedi!” A young rebel girl yelled up to you, her hand cupping the side of her mouth so her voice could echo. You waved her off and shrugged, hands pressed on the edge of the walkers head and looking out to the land of Kashyyyk. You had such a better view up on the Walker, you could see the fight from where you were located and witnessed a flurry of red blaster shots and flames. Your instinct was to get there as quickly as possible.

“Someone take this, i gotta go!” You exclaimed, grabbing your saber and jumping out of the Walker with clumsiness before sprinting past the rebels and towards the battlefield. 

You ignited your lightsaber as you approached the field of scrambled Rebels and stormtroopers. You jumped right into the mix and ran to the middle of the battle, raising your saber and concentrating on blocking the blaster shots and deflecting them so they could return to the person who shot them and hopefully hit them as a result. The Rebels around you were relieved now that you were here, helping them out with everything you had and putting your all into the fight. This was the first time you’d fight as a Jedi, adrenaline flowed through you but so did the Force, controlling your every move and helping you balance and get rid of the anxiety you had moments before. The force was helpful when it came to deflecting shots and charging at stormtroopers, lightsaber gripped tightly in your hand as you struck them down one by one. 

You let it guide you through battle and dodging enemy attacks effortlessly, cutting through the piles of white armour and securing the area as though it was an easy task. Your heart wrenched as a few Rebels were taken down, crying out for them as you went for their killer with your lightsaber, no hesitance in taking their life quicker than they took the rebels. 

The stormtroopers were reluctant attacking you as they watched you take down so many enemies, so many bodies of white and black that hit the ground faster than you could say ‘Bantha’. They eventually called a retreat but you weren’t finished yet, you kept going after them along side the other rebels who certainly weren’t finished with them either. Angry cries left their lips as they shot down the remainder of the troop, bodies falling and eventually coming to a halt when none of them were standing. 

A sudden silence erupted amongst the group of rebels behind you, no one spoke a word as a strange sound ripples through the sky above. Your heart sank to the pit of your stomach, you felt like your throat was about to dry up and you’d suffocate on your own breath. The very distant echo of a Tie howled above you and the rebels, their first instinct was to immediately run and get to the transport as soon as possible. You turned around and looked up behind the rebels, head tilted slightly as your eyes met a Tie fighter charging right towards your location, practically the size of your fingertip but slowly getting closer and closer. 

“We have to go! The Inquisitor is coming” The young rebel from earlier called out, tugging on your arm desperately to get your attention in hopes you’d come with her and board the transport. 

“No” You replied, voice firm and sure of what you were about to do. 

“Are you sure? You’ll be killed!” She argued. 

“Someone has to stay behind to distract them, you go ahead and board the ship, we’ll see each other again. Please, can you tell my crew I might be a while?” You pressed a reassuring arm on her shoulder and looked up to meet her scared eyes, eyes that only recently witnessed the death of her friends. 

The girl had no other option but to nod and listen to your command, tears welling up in her blue eyes as she sniffed and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her grubby clothes. 

“Please be careful” She whimpered, patting your shoulder a few times before running off into the trees to reunite with her comrades and board the transport that awaited them. 

You smiled as you watched her disappear, but the smile was short lived when the tie from earlier was right behind you and was currently landing, the leaves and grass around you blowing away in every direction which caused your hair to whip in your face. You didn’t dare turn around, scared to see whoever it was as you quickly blocked off your force aura and made sure the Inquisitor didn’t recognise who you were. The ship soon came to a halt and you heard the hatch open up, the clear footsteps of an Inquisitor landing on the ground as they jumped down from the ship. 

You tensed, unable to recognise who it was but you still didn’t turn around, you kept your head high and fought back the fear as you awaited their move. 

“So... you’re the Jedi I’ve heard so much about”.

Your heart stopped and you felt like you were going to throw up at the least, a horrific churning stirred in your stomach as you recognised the voice of Cal Kestis standing right behind you. 

You realised now how late you were at explaining yourself, your lightsaber out, ignited and on full show as your back faced the man you loved with every bone in your body. You fought back tears now, biting your lip and hoping he wouldn’t so much as hate you when he realised who it was standing in front of him. 

“Is someone shy? Uncommon for filth like you” He continued, you felt a sting in your heart as he spoke his words of disgust. You weren’t used to this Cal, you didn’t like it. Not one bit. But overtime you started to realise that this was really who he was, this was his job, his lifestyle. He was now your hunter, and you were his pray. 

Sucking in a breath, you swallowed your fear and turned your head slightly, unable to see anything but his feet. Slowly but surely, you turned around and you were finally face to face with Cal. He wasn’t wearing his helmet which meant you could see every bit of shock break out of his face when he realised it was you. His golden eyes snapped open and he took an almost offended step back, his lightsaber already ignited before he realised it was you and his other hand balled into a fist. 

“What-“ He blinked a couple of times just to check he was seeing correctly, lips quivering and heart racing in his chest. 

“When did this happen” His voice wasn’t friendly, full of demand and frustration as he gritted his teeth and his hand clenched around the hilt of his lightsaber. You tensed at his sudden change of emotion and took a cautious step back, lightsaber slowly readying in case he had any ideas as he stood meters away from you. 

“Yesterday, I already feel so welcome” You said sarcastically, you started circling one another like predators with their prey, ready for whatever was about to happen but also hesitating because of your feelings towards each other. 

“I don’t want to fight you (Y/N)... just give me the lightsaber and we can act like none of this happened” Cal’s voice came out more reassuring this time, realising a hand out to you as the other still gripped his scarlet lightsaber. You scrunched your face up in confusion, eyes sharp and narrow as they concentrated on your boyfriends face. 

“No” You muttered, shaking your head and making your answer known to the Inquisitor in front of you who’s gold eyes were ablaze with rising anger. Cal didn’t want to raise his voice to you, he didn’t even want to lay a finger on you, he was angry because he wished it wasn’t you who he was up against. Out of all the Jedi left, you had to be one of them. You were the thing he was trained to kill. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way” You called out to Cal in a more confident and clear tone, scared that he would take it the wrong way as you two continued circling one another. 

“Come with me” You carried on, raising your own hand this time and spreading it out so he could take it. Bewildered, Cal took another step back and swallowed a lump in his throat, not sure where to look as he trembled. There was a war going on in his head, a war he couldn’t conquer just yet. He looked back up to meet your desperate gaze and softly shook his head. 

“You know I can’t do that” He shook his head and his voice croaked out to you as if he was holding back tears, you could feel the sadness and guilt from where he was standing. It made your head dizzy. You wanted him to come with you, maybe run away with you and start a new life. But he wasn’t for budging, you could tell it would take some time to get him to think about leaving his life as a killing machine behind. 

It pained you to see him like this, it also didn’t help that neither of you had seen each other in over a month and your meeting wasn’t on good terms. He was here to kill you, you knew it. 

“I’m not going to fight you Cal, I’m not” You unsheathed your lightsaber that once was his, clipping it to your belt but a part of you was screaming to get it back in your hand and defend yourself. Cal didn’t unsheath his own and kept still, eyes wide and his brows furrowed. 

He didn’t say anything, his bottom lip quivered as he sucked in a shaky breath and tore his gaze from you. 

After what felt like minutes, he unsheathed his lightsaber and his hand was shaking violently as he held it. You sighed in relief, heart thumping wildly in your chest as you awaited his further actions. 

“Where did you get that lightsaber?” He asked, eyes flickering to your waist where the lightsaber lay. You took a hesitant step closer to him, taking the lightsaber from your belt again but not igniting it. 

“Bracca” You answered truthfully, watching his gaze shift from curious to confused. 

“What were you doing there?” His voice was hoarse all of a sudden, like his old life was flashing before his eyes at the mention of his old home. 

“A mission with the rebels” You looked at the lightsaber and traced it with your fingertips intricately. Cal watched you with a soft gaze, he looked down at your lips and all of a sudden felt his heart speed up just that little bit more. 

Cal wanted to kiss you, but he wasn’t sure how many eyes were on you right now. You were both amongst bodies of fallen stormtroopers and rebels, it wasn’t entirely the most ideal place to kiss you. But maker he wanted to, he wanted to kiss you even though he was supposed to kill you. Sharp pain lingered in his chest at the fact you were now a priority within the Inquisutors, another Jedi on the list to take out. As much as he is loyal to the Empire, he can’t take out the one person who made him feel true love for the first time in his life. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, and it made him feel worthless. But in his head your life was more valuable than his, he’d die for you if it meant getting you away from the Empire. You weren’t aware of the impact you made on his life, you were the first and only person to have been put in front of his job, the meeting on Kashyyyk goes to prove it.

You looked down past the lightsaber in your hand and looked at Cal’s free hand which was balled into a fist. You reluctantly stroked it with your fingers, hand slowly but surely slipping into his own and intertwining. Cal felt all the stress and anxiety flush out of his system as he felt your hand in his, he looked up to you and all of a sudden his lightsaber dropped to the ground with a loud thud, proving how heavy it really was. 

In a flash, his other hand cupped your cheek and he brought you in for a passionate, longing kiss that made your stomach flutter. You dropped your own lightsaber which landed next to his and wrapped your arms around his neck, his own wrapped tightly around your waist. You ran your fingers through his red hair, pulling him closer to kiss you deeper as his hands gripped your waist. His lips felt so soft against your own, teeth tugging on them softly as you opened your mouth to let him in. You weren’t sure how long you stood there kissing for, the sun started to set on Kashyyyk and you didn’t want to let him go so soon after not seeing him for more than enough time. 

Cal dipped his head to your neck and bit down on it, lips teeth and tongue creating a dark bruise on your skin which you guranteed would be there for over a week. It felt sore, you tugged on his hair and let out a weak whimper as your eyes shut over. Cal smiled against your neck, biting down once more before leaning his head back and returning to your lips. 

“(Y- (Y/N) are you there?” It was Merrin, her voice was static with the quality of the coms device on your wrist but you heard her loud and clear. You took a hesitant step back from Cal who’s arms were still around your waist. 

“Yeah, I’m here” You replied, your voice cracking slightly which caused a blush to rise on your face as Cal chuckled silently and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Thank Maker you’re still alive, we were told an Inquisitor had arrived on Kashyyyk, are you alright?” She asked with worry, her heavy Dathomirian accent ringing out in the warm Kashyyyk air. 

“I’m okay, a little hurt from a blaster shot but it’s just a scratch” You smiled, looking to Cal who frowned at your words and took a step back to inspect your body. You stifled a giggle as he spotted the blaster shot on your leg and looked like he was about to rip someone’s throat out. 

“We’ve got bacta patches here, hurry up and get to the Mantis, Cere wants a word with you” Merrin sighed before switching off her coms and leaving you once more with your Inquisitor boyfriend. 

Cal froze in his spot, looking up to you and opening his mouth to say something. Nothing came out of his mouth, you were guessing he just didn’t want to go and leave you once again. 

Taking a step close to him, your heads leaned against one another and you closed your eyes, enjoying the silence between you and wrapping your arms around Cal once again to bid a painful farewell to him. Cal buried his head in your neck and hugged you tightly, stroking your hair as you yawned in his shoulder and caused him to chuckle. 

“I should let you go” He sighed, pulling away and making you frown. Just as you were about to protest, you realised how late it was getting and how impatient Cere must be. You ruffled his hair playfully and made him laugh, his golden eyes narrowing as his cheek raised with the smile on his face. 

“I really should get going” You mumbled, cupping his cheek and tracing it with your thumb. Cal closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, purring at the feeling until his eyes opened once more at the sound of a distant yell. 

“I love you” You whispered to him, kissing him firmly and cupping the back of his neck as he kissed you back with just as much passion. 

“I love you too” He pulled away, flicking your chin playfully with his index finger before you both picked up your lightsabers and gave each other one last yearning glance before running off in opposite directions, returning to the opposite lives you both had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start the journey to restore the Jedi order, but things get a little tricky when your force bond with Cal gets a bit stronger. 
> 
> Warnings: slightly nsfw

The bed was uncomfortable, stiff even. You tossed and turned all night and couldn’t seem to settle. You didn’t resort to the sofa or sleep on the floor, you decided to get up and pace around the ship for a while, pouring yourself a generous amount of blue milk and gulping it down since your body felt like it was on fire. You were sweating profusely, you even had two towels underneath each arm because sweat trickled down your sides and your back was layered with it. 

You didn’t know what came over you, some sort of fever maybe. Your feet were even scolding against the ice cold floor of the Mantis. 

You sat in the pilot seat, a small blanket wrapped around your shoulders and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a white vest. You had one leg up on the chair and the other dangling off it, a jug of refilled blue milk in your hand as the other rest on the hyperspace lever. The cockpit door was shut, you needed some privacy in somewhere that wasn’t your stuffy and cramped room. The cockpit was your favourite part of the Mantis, plus, you got to see hyperspace up close and personal. 

Your breathing was shallow, eyes hazy and unfocused as your hand rested on the hyperspace lever. You yawned multiple times, wishing you had a comfortable and warm place to sleep since your bed was so stiff and uneasy to get comfortable on. The co pilot seat was comfortable but you knew if you fell asleep on it, your back would snap. 

You were yet to face Cere, it felt as though she was avoiding you ever since you got back from Kashyyyk and it made your stomach churn, something didn’t feel right and it made you nervous. Merrin was friendly when you got back and helped tend to your wounds after Greez flew the mantis away from Kashyyyk. It seemed strange that Cere was avoiding you, had you done something wrong? Maybe said something you shouldn’t have? 

Your thoughts were diminished as the sound of the cockpit door sliding open to reveal Merrin in red lounge wear and her feet wrapped up in bandages since she didn’t have any socks and the ship floor was freezing. 

“It’s late, you aren’t tired?” She asked, closing the door behind her and walking up to the co-pilot seat to sit across from you and hang out with you for a while. You shook your head and let out a hollow sigh, unable to gather your thoughts so your mind shifted somewhere else and you decided to talk to Merrin rather than sit there and sulk about how many things felt wrong in your life. 

“I couldn’t sleep, had a nightmare” You readjusted the towels under your arms and scratched your throat, eyes focused on the light speed view in front of you and feeling the tension in your body flush away. Merrin nodded and crossed her legs on the pilot seat, arms crossed behind her head as she watched the view with you and sat in silence for a few minutes. 

The two of you seemed to be on okay grounds, you’d only just met her and you didn’t have a solid opinion of her just yet, but she was kind. You could tell she had no bad intentions, she was a loyal person and her protection over the mantis crew showed. Yodidnt want to push her into saying anything, but you assumed she was in a lot of pain from the past due to the fall of the Nightsisters. 

You’d heard about it from Shaak Ti the day after it happened, she told you about the events about General Grevious invading Dathomir and killing the Nightsisters. It was clear Merrin was the last, you felt sorry for her. She was all alone, last of her kind and possibly wanted by many people. Almost like you in a sense, run away Jedi with no home and a large price on her head because of her powers. 

It was a shame really. 

“You know, I’d never seen light speed before until... until Ca-... Cere found me” Merrin immediately corrected herself, heart pounding in her chest because of her slip up but thankfully you didn’t suspect much. You tilted your head to the side, curiosity getting the better of you as your mind raced with thoughts and questions. 

“The Nightsisters never took you off world?” You asked. 

“No, only the warriors ever left. The Nightbrothers didn’t leave either, I mean all except Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress” Merrin shrugged, smiling to herself as she played with her necklace. 

“You mean the two most infamous crime lords during the clone wars? Kriff- I met Savage once, he was... scary to say the least” You chuckled. 

“You did?” Merrin turned in her seat to look at you, eyebrow raised slightly as she listened to you. 

“Yeah, I was 13. I got lost on Zanbar once whilst on a mission with my Master and bumped right into Savage” You said, drifting into a flourish of memories from that certain moment when you bumped into the massive yellow and black Zabrak all those years ago, you remembered how terrified you were. He looked like he would rip you in half, thankfully you got away before he could even lay a finger on you. 

“What happened?” Merrin asked with a gasp, you had her full attention. 

“I ran away, thankfully his speed wasn’t his most impressive skill so I managed to sneak away” You let out a short giggle and made the Nightsister smile. 

“Impressive that you outran a Nightbrother, not many people live to say that” She smirked at you, stretching her arms and letting out a brief yawn. Merrin raised her legs up and rest the heels of her feet on the edge of the pilots seat, looking back out to the light speed view which was coming to a close as you reached for the lever and inched it towards you. She looked deep in thought, as if you sparked a conversation within her head as she looked at the stars that came into vision and let out a soft sigh. 

“You know, I never got to ask you, how was Kashyyyk? Did you see the Inquisutor there?” Merrin asked suddenly, making your breath hitch in your throat as you jolted in your seat, thankfully she didn’t notice as she continued staring at the stars. 

“I-uh, no- actually, I-I didn’t” You spluttered, cursing at yourself silently as your lips sealed shut and you awaited Merrin’s reply. 

“I don’t see why you’d lie about seeing an Inquisutor” The Nightsister said before yawning. Kriff. 

You didn’t say anything in return as you looked away from her and down at the panels in front of you. You curled yourself up in the chair, the leather squeaking as it rubbed together and the chair creaked slightly. 

“Which Inquisitor was it?” Merrin turned to look at you again, her face showing no threat or anger as she tilted her head slightly to the side. 

You inhaled deeply through your nose and rubbed your eyes which were heavy in exhaustion. 

“The Eleventh Brother” Your voice cracked unintentionally as you cleared your throat awkwardly, suddenly unconfortable at the mentioning of your boyfriends galactic title. Merrin’s eyes widened, her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. You both sat in silence for a few seconds, listening to the sound of space as you two shifted in your seats. 

“Cere told me not to tell you in case I jeopardise the mission, but the Eleventh Brother is the man who was once in your position” Merrin spoke up, her words seeping in as you looked at her with wide eyes and gasped silently. It took a lot longer than necessary for you to process her words, heart pounding with shock at her words as she smiled to herself. 

“In my position?” You asked, your feet settling on the floor as you leaned forward and turned to look at her, the seat spinning around so you were fully facing her. 

“A long time ago, a young and brave Jedi... but he was just like the rest of them” The Nightsister’s smile vanished and she looked over to you with glassy eyes, as if she was hurting at her own words and struggled to hide her emotions. 

“Yes; a good man he was, but let’s not dwell on the past” Merrin sniffed, wiping her eyes and pushing aside her emotions to smile reassuringly at you and nod her head. You tried to smile back to her, you wanted to ask her so many more questions but you didn’t want to push her. By the looks of it she was in no state to get into details about what she just told you, she probably wasn’t ready either. 

“Want a refill?” Merrin asked, standing up from the co-pilot seat and acting as if nothing happened. To avoid complications, you nodded and thanked her, passing your empty jug to her and watching as she opened up the cockpit door to walk over to the kitchen. 

You turned the pilot seat around and looked back at the view of blackness dotted with sparking white stars, eyes shifting from each star and trying to connect the dots to see if you could make any shapes by doing so. You had to stay quiet about Cal, and by the looks of it the crew had a few things they didn’t want to say about him as well. 

If Merrin told you the truth, if she really meant that Cal was once in your position, then this mission was about to get a whole lot more difficult. 

-

You retired to your bedroom after another half hour of sitting with Merrin and chatting with her about whatever was on your kinds. Cere and Greez were still in their beds, fast asleep as the ship floated through the galaxy and drifted to wherever. You finished off the jug of blue milk you refilled about 3 times and set it on the table full of tools and gadgets. You took the blanket off your shoulders and practically collapsed on your bed, eyes looking up at the window view right next to your bed which covered the whole wall, glass was the only thing separating you from the stars. 

Your bed was lower than the platform which the table was on, a small set of stairs were at the side which connected the two platforms together. If anything, the interior gave you a sense of privacy, the table blocked out anyone from seeing you from beneath the platform. 

Your eyes gleamed as they watched the stars, no planets in sight to watch as you slowly fell asleep and waited for the darkness to consume you. You heard someone’s footsteps outside of your room, you guessed it was Merrin since she slept in the room next to yours. Cere and Greez might’ve woken up with all the noise you were making by speaking with Merrin and pouring drinks at an unpredictable time. 

Curiously, you shifted to your side and raised your arm up to lean on it, eyes still focused on the stars outside as you yawned and let out a hollow sigh. There was a strange vibe about tonight, you didn’t know whether it was because you’d seen Cal today, or maybe Cere hadn’t talked to you. Either way, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. 

You closed your eyes, letting your imagination tire you out as your body slowly relaxed into the mattress and the stars merely became a vision in your mind. Tossing and turning in your bed, you tried keeping your eyes shut as the sound of unfamiliar shifting welcomed itself into your hearing. You felt a strange pressure apply beside you on your bed and you just about had a heart attack when your eyes opened. 

“C-Cal?!” You exclaimed in surprise, legs immediately curling up to your chest as you shuffled away from your unwelcome boyfriend who sat, just as surprised as you were. 

“Keep it down! What are you doing here?!” He asked, standing up from your bed and causing you to tilt your head to the side in confusion. 

“What am I doing here? You’re on the mantis!” You stood up from your bed, not bothering to wrap your half naked body with your bed covers as you stood in front of him with your arms crossed and a stern expression all over your face. 

Cal raised an eyebrow, full of attitude as he scoffed and looked at his surroundings. 

“No, I’m in my chambers on Nur, how’d you get here...” Cal’s eyes trailed down below your face and he was immediately caught off guard. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your quilt and covered your body with it as he blushed and cleared his throat. 

“I have no idea, you’re in my room on the Mantis” You said, looking at Cal and realising he was wearing black lounge clothes which consisted of a long sleeved t-shirt and black joggers. His red hair was all messy and uncouth but you couldn’t deny that you found it attractive. Cal looked around his surroundings once more and hit his head with his hands, trying to make himself see what you were seeing. By the looks of it, neither of you knew what was going on and it was just getting all over the place. 

“Alright, let’s just calm down” You touched his shoulder and felt your heart quicken at the fact you could touch him, proving he wasn’t just a fragment of your imagination. Cal flinched at your touch and immediately made you put your hand back down to your side, he was scared. Cal was scared someone might see you from his perspective, you were in his chambers standing beside his bed with not much on and also, you were the Jedi they were looking for, it would look mortifying. 

Cal, after seconds of panicking, let out a vexed sigh, his gold eyes linking to yours as his body relaxed and the tension flushed out of his system. Cal took a step forward and hugged you unexpectedly, arms around your waist and chin resting on your head. You were quick to hug him back and wrapped your arms around his neck, letting out a sigh and closing your eyes as he gave your body a soft squeeze. 

“Aside from the mystery as to how we can see each other, I’ll take whatever time I can get with you, even if this is just some sick illusion” Cal pulled a hand up and began stroking your hair, his voice held hints of wariness as if this was all some vision his mind created, as if you weren’t really in his arms. But you could feel it in the flesh, he really was here. Your Cal was here and hugging the daylights out of you.

The quilt was long forgotten and pooled around your feet, body cold but you didn’t care as the cool air made contact with your skin.   
Cal’s warm body done you justice as he held you firmly against it, his chest pressing tightly against yours and making it slightly difficult to breathe as your breasts squished uncomfortably. 

“If this was some sick illusion I couldn’t be able to do this” You leaned back and kissed him softly, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours. Cal hummed, grinning into the kiss as his hands travelled around your hips and back delicately, as if he was holding a piece of porcelain. 

“Fair point” He chuckled when the two of you pulled apart for some air, his pale face flushed and gold eyes narrowed and focused on you. Your hand raised up to playfully ruffle his hair, earning a short protest from Cal as he waved your hand away and laughed. 

“It’s cute like that” You commented casually, sitting down on your bed and picking up the abandoned quilt which was still in a heap on the floor. Cal joined you on your bed and for some reason he kept an appropriate distance away from you. You raised your legs and crossed them as you put the quilt over your cold half naked body, away from Cal’s lingering gaze and the urge to touch you he was currently fighting off. The Inquisutor looked up at you with a somewhat strained expression; you could tell something was on his mind. For an Inquisutor, for a man made for such danger, he was too easy to read. Maybe it was because you could sense it through the force or maybe he was just a readable person. 

“Something on your mind?” You asked, hands cupped in your lap as you watched Cal clench his jaw and look away from you hurriedly. 

“It’s nothing” He muttered, eyes drifting to your hands which were fidgeting pretty badly. He noticed the way your body was tense since he was here, in your bed. It was obvious there was a noticeable tension between the two of you, you hadn’t been alone with each other for a long time, in somewhere so private. The last time that was the case was in his Tie Fighter when the two of you first got together. 

It was a while since then and the two of you had been relying on holograms. But now, you were alone and had enough time together, no interruptions and no people to pull you apart. 

You watched as Cal breathed in deeply and scratched the back of his neck, he was thinking about something and something he didn’t want to tell you. 

“I’m sorry I just- I’m trying to understand how you’re here but I can’t focus when you’re-“ Cal cut himself off and he was mortified he got so far in speaking, now he left you confused and unable to comprehend the situation. 

“When you’re right in front of me, in my bed” Cal finished, sighing once he got the words out of his system and not daring to look at you as you processed what he said. You blushed, realising what he meant and feeling a tingling sensation spread in your chest as he finally looked back up and met your gaze. 

“I’ve made this awkward, I’m sorry” He pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair, clenching his jaw once again and bobbing his knee as he sat at the edge of your bed. 

You held the covers close to your lap but a part of you told you to push them away. Your instinctive urges started flooding your mind and soon you started feeling hot, your body flush as you looked at Cal with hazy eyes. 

“You haven’t made anything awkward... if anything I feel the same” You mumbled, bringing your knees up to your chest which were still covered by your quilt. Cal looked up at you curiously and he seemed to relax a bit, his muscles grew less tense and he seemed to calm down by your words. 

“You do?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he narrowed his eyes and focused on the way your face flushed. 

“Y-yes, I mean, this is the most alone we’ve been” You chuckled, the tension in your stomach tightening as he shuffled a little bit closer and rest his hand on top of yours. Your breath hitched in your throat and you felt your ears prick with warmth. 

“I like this, having no one to disturb us” Cal inched a mischievous smile and looked at you with a darkening gaze. You nodded in agreement, your hand trembling beneath his as he picked it up and laced his fingers with yours. You didn’t reply to Cal and instead shuffled along your bed till your legs touched. You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

Cal wasted no time as he cupped the back of your neck and brought you in for a more firm, passionate kiss. A yelp murmured at the back of your throat as Cal grabbed your thighs and straddled you onto his lap in the blink of an eye. Your lips didn’t tear apart as his hands were flat on your backside and held you close to him, hips pressed against yours as your tongues continued to dance. Cal moved one of his hands and stroked your bare thigh softly, earning a small whimper from you as goosebumps trailed along your skin and around your body. This appeased Cal and encouraged him to trail further up your thigh until his fingers grazed the material of your shorts, stroking it softly before giving the hem a gentle tug whilst his lips travelled down to your neck and gave it a soft bite. You tugged on his red hair, fingers digging themselves and balling into fists as he sucked and nibbled at the skin on your neck until he was certain there was a bloody mark on it. Your breathing grew raggedy and you were unconsciously grinding down on Cal slowly but surely. You sighed in pleasure as his mouth travelled lower, level with your collarbones.

“Cal-“ You whimpered, voice hoarse and breathless as Cal’s sharp K9’s dragged across your skin and nipped teasingly at it, dragging as many moans as he could as you squirmed in his arms. 

“You’re so pretty like this” Cal growled, leaning back and looking up at you with dark, lustful eyes. You trembled in his lap, small noises leaving your mouth simply because of the way he was looking at you. 

You were in for it now, Cal’s eyes spoke a thousand words and every one was far from innocent. He looked like he was about to tear you apart and leave you in pieces, use you and destroy you. His gaze was so heavy it made a pool of warmth form in the pit of your stomach. The feeling was delicious, his hands guided your hips down to grind against his once again and you felt like the wind had been kicked out of you. You slammed your lips on his and forced him down on your bed, your hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them at either side of his head. Cal giggled boyishly as he stared up at you with excitement, tongue running over his pearly whites as he watched you fight off a flush and gain your composure. 

“Pretty baby” Cal muttered under his breath, in a flash you were on your back and the tables had been turned. Cal’s grip on your wrists made you wince bit you didn’t complain, distracted as his knee slid between your legs and up against the place most sensitive on your body. One of Cal’s hands laced with yours whereas the other held your hip, gripping your skin and leaving slightly red scratch marks as a result. You used your free hand to grip Cal’s shoulder as his knee pressed right up against your shorts and made you look away from his intense stare. 

“I could have you like this all day” Cal groaned as he felt your heat against his knee, holding back so much as he looked at your face and how bright it was with the blush smothering it. You looked cute, he hadn’t seen you this shy ever so it was a whole new experience for him. You only whimpered in response, loving the way he looked above you and how feral he was with that dark, sinister sparkle in his gold eyes. You raised a hand up and cupped his cheek, stroking it softly with your thumb and feeling hints of stubble scratch against your skin. 

You took a peek down as Cal’s knee which was still pressed tight against your core and blushed when you saw a tent in his joggers. The Inquisutor only smirked and pushed a strand of hair out of your face, his fingers trailing down your cheek to your neck to your chest. He only looked, asking permission with his eyes if he could go any further. 

Just as you were about to nod, there was a loud knock at your door and it immediately made the two of you jump. Cal got off you quickly and you ran up to get the door, looking back to see that Cal was now nowhere in sight. 

Frozen, you stood in your spot for a few seconds longer, trying to comprehend what just happened until another knock rattled you out of your thoughts. 

You opened the door to reveal Cere with a worried expression, eyes finding yours instantly.

“Are you alright? I heard noises coming from your room” The older woman asked with concern, her eyes holding worry and good intention as she reached out to place a hand on your shoulder. Suppressing a blush, you nodded your head and cleared your throat. 

“I-uh... yeah, bad dream” You rubbed the back of your neck as your other hand held onto the doorframe, trying your best not to look suspicious as your hand immediately hid the hickey on your neck from Cere. 

“Ah, well that makes sense. Get some more rest, we’ll be landing on Bogano soon” Cere waved you off and turned around, walking to her room and leaving you alone in the hallway of the Mantis. You sighed out in relief when Cere was out of sight and sealed away in her room, rubbing your forehead and pinching the bridge of your nose as your eyes hurt with the sudden light in the hallway. 

“It was just an illusion, calm down (Y/N)” You reassured yourself, closing the door and making your way to the construction table where your lightsaber lay untouched. You sat down, back of your thighs colliding with the cold material of the leather stool in front of the table. Clearing your throat once again, you picked up your saber and checked for any malfunctions. The only thing wrong with the saber was that the other side had been completely destroyed, you weren’t sure how long it would take to fix but you might as well start now. 

You had a long journey ahead of you after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a quick visit to Bogano and come across a small BD unit that once belonged to your beloved.

You woke up to the sound of scratching, tiny little claws scraping the outside of the back window of the Mantis. You jolted awake with a scream and fell off your bed when your eyes landed on a small furry creature with massive brown eyes staring up at you through the visor, squeaking before hopping away at such a speed you blinked and you missed it. 

You bumped your head on the floor and groaned as you lifted yourself up by grabbing onto the mattress and housing yourself up with a sharp grunt. It was daylight, the sun gladly wasn’t pouring into your room but it illuminated the bright green grass in front of you through the visor, followed by small patches of mud and the company of friendly looking creatures exactly like the one you woke up to looking at you. 

Merrin was the first to greet you as she walked into your room and gave you a fresh set of clothes to put on, a black polo neck and your old poncho which she gratefully washed. She also layed out black combat trousers and black boots, reassuring you that all the mud stains had been washed out from Bracca. 

You graciously thanked her and went for a long warm shower, washing the night away as you ran your fingers through your soapy hair and thought about the events hours before. In the refresher next to the shower cubicle, there was a small mirror next to you, level with your head, another one was at your hip, obviously for Greez. 

You looked in the mirror and came to the realisation that last night was in fact real, eyes landing on two bloody hickeys which were able to be hidden with your hair. They rest on the side of your neck slope and small teeth marks were seen around them. You mentally scolded Cal, if he was here right now you would’ve throttled him. Thankfully the polo covered up both of the marks and you saved yourself from explaining anything to the crew, especially Cere. 

You quickly changed and managed to get to the dining table within half an hour of waking up. Cere greeted you whilst reading off the holopad on the table, eyes scanning over the articles and information about the latest news throughout the galaxy. Your stomach grumbled as you stuffed your face with Greez’s good home cooking, complimenting his food whilst you were chewing on it which made him scoff. 

“If you chew any quicker you might just choke!” Greez yelled from the cockpit, shaking his head dismissively as he waddled out and crossed his top set of arms. Cere hummed and Merrin simply chuckled, picking at her food unlike you and taking her time as she ate. 

“So, what’s the agenda for today?” You asked curiously, eyes darting to each crew member until Cere cleared her throat and switched off her holopad. 

“There’s something I need you to find before we go and start the journey to restore the Jedi order. We’re on a planet called Bogano, here you will hopefully find a droid named BD1” Cere turned in her seat to look at you, her voice all serious and stern as she instructed you about what to do. You listened to her closely and nodded your head once she finished, trapping your chin between your index finger and chin as your thoughts wondered. 

“A BD unit? Heard of it but can’t say I’ve seen one of them” You shrugged, grabbing your poncho off the couch and slipping your head through. Cere opened up her hologram once again and shuffled around the blue glowing keyboard which popped up in front of her hands. She typed something into the system and then, a small photo hovered in front of your face. It was a droid, a small one with two little legs and two eyes, one big and one small. It was painted red and white and two antennas were played at either side of its rectangular head. 

“This is BD1, he shouldn’t be hard to find, I’ll give you directions as to where his location could be. But be careful, oggdo’s lurk around this part of Bogano” Cere told you in a warning voice. You nodded and gave the holophoto of the droid one last look before turning around and heading to your room to get your lightsaber. 

As you walked to the back of the ship, Merrin emerged from your room with your pile of dirty clothes from the day before, in her hand was your lightsaber. 

“Looking for this? Sorry for the intrusion, I was going to start the laundry” The Nightsister threw your lightsaber to you in mid air, you caught it effortlessly and smiled. 

“No need to apologise” You assured her, stepping to the side to let her through as she held onto the small pile of clothes and blankets. Merrin was out of her Nightsister uniform, replaced with a dark grey sweater and black jeans, but she still had her necklace on. 

After Merrin walked away, you went inside you room go check that you had everything. You clipped your lightsaber to your belt and looked around your room quickly before leaving. 

“You won’t need much for this mission, only your lightsaber” Cere yelled, her voice echoing from the main part of the ship which made you jolt in your spot momentarily. “Okay!” You yelled back, walking back to the main part of the ship after closing your bedroom door behind. 

You arrived at the exit of the ship and regarded Cere with a single nod, turning your head to look out of the open runway and seeing how overwhelmingly green everything was. You saw the occasional glimpse of one of those creatures you saw when you woke up, their bushy tails wagging in the air as the pushed themselves into their little holes in the ground. Bogano looked strange, it consisted of multiple bits of land that were divided by an incredibly long drop. You knew you had a bit of an exercise ahead of you. 

Just as you were about to leave, you heard someone clear their throat to gain your attention. Merrin stood behind you with a bag over her shoulder, smiling as she walked to stand next to you and look out to Bogano. 

“Thought you might like a bit of company,” The Nightsister smiled, walking out and onto the ramp whilst closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air through her nose.

“No need to drag me around though, I’ll be just fine” She smirked, making a certain action with her hands before vanishing into a green hue and appearing once more, only a few meters away. You looked at her in amazement and smiled, running down the ramp to catch up to her and enjoy the adventure ahead. 

-

Cere sat impassively at the table, still scrolling through her holopad and resting her cheek on her hand as she sighed. Greez took notice to her strange behaviour and sat down a cup of red tea next to her before shuffling into the seat opposite her. 

“What’s going on? You’ve never been this quiet” The small man informed, sipping on his own tea as Cere let out another sigh and shook her head. She placed the holopad flat on the table and rubbed her head as if she was irritated by something. The once-Jedi didn’t say much as she picked up the cup from the table and took an experimental sip, humming pleasantly before looking up and meeting Greez’ gaze. 

“It’s about Cal” Was all Cere had to say for Greez to start panicking on the inside, his body freezing and eyes full of worry. 

“W-what about him?” Greez never sounded so wary about something in his life, Cere simply pursed her lips and tried keeping her emotions contained. 

“He knows (Y/N)” Cere’s voice was quiet, almost disappointed that she’d maybe chose the wrong person for such a task to bring back the Jedi order, she was starting to regret everything. 

“Knows her? How so?” Greez asked curiously, feeling a little less uneasy and more curious about Cere’s words. The two crew members stayed silent for a few seconds before Cere cleared her throat and blinked a few times. 

“I saw them on the battlefield on Kashyyyk” Cere had the face of a disappointed mother, shaking her head to herself as Greez’ eyes widened by a few inches. 

“What like- like fighting or-“

“Together, Greez, they were kissing-” Cere stood up from her seat and rubbed her forehead whilst approaching the exit, stopping as she watched you and Merrin in the far distance. The two of you were already near the tower, Merrin was laughing as you tried catching up with her, clearly out of breath whereas she was perfectly fine. Cere was about to smile but then remembered everything she’d seen you do, everything she witnessed and wish she hadn’t.

“She isn’t on the dark side which I’m glad to say, her heart is still full of light and she has good intentions... but Cal- maker I never would’ve guessed” Cere laughed in anything but a positive manner, holding onto the arch of the exit as her other hand lay flat against her head. Greez had spun around in his seat as he watched Cere stress. 

“One thing you Jedi never learn, you can’t control attraction Cere, it’s such a diverse thing” Greez sounded like he was defending you but Cere shot him a stone cold glare and he immediately regretted saying anything at all. 

“Jedi are never permitted to form attachments, she should know better than to mess around with someone like an Inquisitor” Cere looked up at the view once again and noticed you and Merrin were gone, out of sight and leaving her to wonder where the both of you were. She crouched and sat down on the open ramp, feeling the warm sun kiss her forearms and face as she thought hard about the sight she saw. She was so angry, but Greez had a point. She knew deep down you weren’t bad, you had determination to bring back the order and you weren’t that weak to be manipulated by an Inquisitor. But she was worried about your safety, Cal could kill you at any moment if he could, he could’ve certainly killed you on Kashyyyk. But why didn’t he? She may never know. 

-

“The little guy should be here” Merrin’s voice echoed out into the large spacious tomb, looking around at the ground with confusion written over her grey face. You pursed your lips and walked about, checking for any holes or cracks that might be of any significance. The air in the strange hidden tomb was surprisingly mild, you weren’t cold and the sun was pouring in from the top of the tomb where the ceiling was missing. 

“Does he respond to force signals?” You asked curiously, continuing to feel around the ancient walls of the Bogano temple. Merrin furrowed her brows and went silent for a few moments. 

“Come to think of it, he does, he was taught how to identify force signals long before you showed up, so it might be worth the try” The Nightsister nodded, pointing at the middle of the floor where a golden plate shaped as a circle rest. You walked over to the plate and carefully perched yourself on it without too much hassle. Merrin sat down a meter away from you to give you space for meditation. 

“BD-1 will recognise the signal if you project it far enough, I don’t know much about meditation but it’s best that you picture the planet, think about the life there, think of yourself as the air that surrounds it” Merrin said as she crossed her legs, watching you as you copied her and closed your eyes. It didn’t take long for you to shift into your meditation, you felt at peace with the world of Bogano and done as Merrin told you to do. 

You started picturing the grass, how green it was when you woke up and when you first set foot on it. You pictured the muck and dirt that accompanied the grass, making a nice blend of green and brown all over the planet. You thought about the odd layout of the planet, the way you and Merrin had to jump from platform to platform, even go down a few zip lines and climb up vines in order to get to the tower. You heard water flowing, the water surrounding you and Merrin. Your palms lay flat on the ground and you felt the concrete, feeling through it’s every inch and letting out a calm sigh as the life of Bogano flowed through the force and into you.

In the distance, within the tomb, a beep was heard. 

You opened your eyes quickly, eyes searching for something and eventually landing on the tiniest droid you’d ever seen. It was BD-1, the exact droid you were looking for! The small droid crawled up shyly to you and Merrin, beeping curiously a few times. 

You knew what it was saying, smiling to yourself as you waved your hand to signify you meant no harm. 

“I don’t believe it” Merrin breathed out, disbelief swirling in her red eyes as she leaned down to encourage BD-1 to come closer. As if recognising the woman, BD-1 chirped in excitement and raced towards the Nightsister, practically pouncing on her and landing on her shoulder, his wide rectangular head nuzzling against hers which caused Merrin to laugh. 

“I’ve missed you too, BD” Merrin awkwardly hugged the droid, picking him up and setting him in front of you. You weren’t sure how to interact with the droid, it was the first time you’d ever seen something so small and you felt scared in case you’d crush the droid. 

“BD-1, this is (Y/N), she’s a Jedi” Merrin gestured her hand towards you and BD-1 let out a surprised chirp. 

‘Really?’ It asked curiously, looking up to Merrin, It’s large lense adjusting before it turned back to look at you. You smiled at the droid and nodded. 

“Indeed I am, it’s nice to meet you, BD” You bowed politely to the droid and earned a pleased beep. 

“You can understand him?” Merrin raised a brow and turned to look at you, surprised at her sudden discovery. You let out a brief chuckle and nodded. 

“I was taught how to speak to droids whilst I was a Padawan, when my memory was wiped the mechanics on Yavin taught me more, I know up to 4 different droid languages” You said, acting like it wasn’t a big deal but Merrin thought otherwise. She didn’t say anything in reply but you shuffled through her thoughts and smiled to yourself when you realised how impressed she was at your skills. 

BD-1 spun around in excitement, jumping on your leg and tilting its head to the side. 

‘I am at your service!” The droid informed happily. 

“What’s he saying?” Merrin asked. 

“He’s just saying he’s at my service, should we get going?” You looked up at the sky and realised it was getting pretty dark, you wondered how long you were out for with Merrin. The Nightsister hummed and stood up, dusting herself off and cursing in her own language when she realised that her backside had gotten all wet with the water on the ground. You chuckled at her attitude and stood up as well, but you gasped in surprise when BD-1 bounced up onto your shoulder and chirped happily in your ear. 

‘Are we going on an adventure?’ The small droid asked as you and Merrin started venturing out of the temple. 

“Yeah, we are” You smiled, making sure not to stretch your neck too much as you turned to look at BD who stood comfy on your shoulder. 

The small droid beeped with joy once more, holding onto you tightly as you and Merrin started sliding through the hole where you both came from, returning to the mantis and hopefully starting the mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dig deep into your mind and search for answers about your past as a Jedi, unlocking memories you never thought you’d have.

“You’re gonna need all the energy you can get, I’ll see you in the morning” Cere hugged you like a mother as she wished you farewell for the night, squeezing you tighter than usual and making you feel safe as you pulled away and smiled. 

“Night, Cere” You nodded, earning the ghost of a smile from the woman who turned around and walked away without another word. You closed your door quickly, closing your eyes and leaning your head against the door as darkness flooded your room, only light pooling in vaguely in the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. 

You opened your eyes, realising now just how exhausted you were. You weren’t sleeping as much as you used to, so of course you’d be tired. In fact, tired was a pure understatement. You practically dropped down almost unconscious on your bed as you got down the small set of stairs that connected the two platforms of your room. 

The covers felt warm as you wrapped yourself in them, you turned to the large circular window that revealed all the stars and planets the Mantis was passing by. You sat cross legged on your bed as your eyes gleamed up at the pitch black surrounding you, feeling as though you could fall asleep right there and then but something was keeping you awake. 

The faint sound of humming could be heard next to you, a mechanic buzz. 

Your tired gaze shifted from space to your lightsaber which was placed next to you on your bed, it flowed a faint purple and only then did you realise the force wanted to show you something. Yawning, you picked up the lightsaber and held it in your lap, closing your eyes and memorising your meditation routine due to how religiously you had been doing it since you arrived on the Mantis. 

It took a while for you to get that connection with the force, the saber was glowing but it was almost as if it was denying your presence. Still, you kept your calm and didn’t get angry, you knew better than to get angry over such a small thing. 

You inhaled deeply, the air filling your chest till it couldn’t anymore which was followed by a slow and outdrawn exhale. The force finally let you slip inside and brought you into the same familiar white space that you appeared in the first time you meditated. 

Multiple orbs of purple hue floated in the air, surrounding you and all waiting for you to pick one. You took your time in deciding which one to go for, instead of silence there was now many different voices calling out to you from each orb. You recognised Shaak’s, there was also Wolffe and the Wolfpack, but another voice caught your attention over the others. One you didn’t recognise but were sure you had heard it from somewhere. 

It was a young boy, you were guessing at about 11 or 12 years old, his voice was squeaky and he sounded nervous as he called out your name. The voice was coming from one of the orbs furthest away, highlighting itself to you because of its brighter colour and bigger shape. 

Curious, you creeped through the other orbs, careful not to touch any as you walked past and eventually stood in front of the bright glowing purple hue. The voice got louder, sounding as though the boy was now yelling out to you as you slipped your hand into the hue, everything immediately going white and the only thing present was the boy’s fading voice. 

Your sight returned shortly after, followed by your hearing and then the sensation in your body. You breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling tense at the way it felt to flash back into memories you had forgotten all about. This whole experience was way out of your imagination, you couldn’t make this stuff up even if you tried. 

You opened your eyes and found yourself standing in the middle of a cantina hall full of clone troopers, including your own Wolfpack. In your hands you held a tray, you didn’t even know how it got there, but you acted along and looked around for some kind of answer, wanting to know why the force wanted to show you this.

“Padawan, you seem lost?” You jumped slightly and turned around, only to look up and crane your neck at an almost 90 degree angle when a large Lasat male approached you with a kind yet firm face. 

“Master Tapal,” You greeted, surprised you even knew his name considering you didn’t recognise who he was, maybe you had more memories you were supposed to cover before this one. 

“I-I was just trying to find a seat, it’s pretty busy today” You said whilst looking around, your voice much more squeaky and anxious. Master Tapal let out a brief, short lived chuckle, staring down at you with a smile before looking around and trying to find somewhere to sit. 

“I’m sure there’s a seat somewhere, come with me Padawan” He instructed, his massive body turning around to walk in the opposite direction where the booths were located. Reluctantly, you followed him whilst keeping a firm grip on your tray, shy around the clones you passed and trying your best to smile as they greeted you. 

You were starting to remember more in your conscious state, getting used to being back in your smaller body and adjusting to the fact you had no control over what you done and said. This was a memory after all, everything you were seeing had already happened, you had no control over it. 

“Ah, see! Over there by the corner” Jaro stopped and pointed his long arm over to the corner of the cantina, you almost crashed into him at his sudden abruptness but stayed quiet and looked over to where his finger was directed. 

In the distance, inside a booth sat a young boy.

You clutched your tray just a little tighter when you studied him, noticing his fiery red hair and hauntingly familiar face. Next to him was a clone troop, white and yellow armour followed by helmets on the tables so the soldiers could eat their food. Your heart slammed violently in your chest and you felt like you were going to throw up. 

“Over there, I’m sure my Padawan won’t mind some company, especially from someone who’s his senior” Tapal nudged you with an amused expression on his face. You gulped down the lump in your throat and nodded, looking back up to the large man and smiling. 

“How old is he?” You asked curiously, looking back down to the booth and seeing the boy laugh, you weren’t sure why but it seemed the clones were sharing funny stories and jokes. 

“11, 3 years younger than you” He answered with a kind tone, obviously not bothered at the fact you were curious. Nodding your head, you thanked Tapal and bid him farewell before making a hesitant approach to the booth full of clones and the one Padawan boy. 

“Um, e-excuse me, can I join you?” You asked with a stutter followed by a blush. The nearest clone to you smiled and chuckled to himself softly, shuffling over and patting the spot next to him at the booth which made your heart feel a little easier. 

“Of course! Get yourself comfy kid, you’re just in time for the 13th Batallions stories!” The clone nudged you after you sat next to him and let out a giggle, grabbing your cutlery from your tray and tucking into your food. 

A lot of chatter and chuckles were exchanged across the tables, including your own. You shared stories of your own and talked about the adventures you went on with Shaak Ti, the clones were in awe of how brave you were considering your age, but nothing caught your attention more than the small, younger Padawan sitting across from you. He was quiet, letting out the occasional chuckle and waving off whoever asked if he was alright. You stared at the boy in curiosity, quickly looking away if he ever looked over and caught your gaze. He looked familiar. 

“I’m (Y/N)” You said, your voice barely audible over the clones laughter. Your eyes connecting to the boys light blue ones and made him smile slightly, he was awkward about his approach though. 

“I-I’m Cal, Cal Kestis” He stuttered shyly, reaching his arm across the table and shaking your hand in a soft, delicate grip. Your smile widened and you shook his hand in return, careful not to scare him and watching how hard you shook it until the two of you let go and looked to the clones. 

“Are they always this loud?” You asked with a giggle, making the small Padawan in front of you roll his eyes and nod his head, as if he’d been asked the question a million times. 

“You wouldn’t believe” Cal laughed, exchanging another glance from you which seemed to bring a blush to his freckled face. 

“So what Jedi do you want to be when you grow up?” You asked curiously, turning your attention back to Cal who coughed lightly on his drink when he realised you were speaking to him once again. Gaining his composure, the red haired boy set down his cup back on his empty tray and let out a sigh. 

“I like the idea of becoming a Jedi Master or Knight, like Obi-Wan Kenobi” Cal answered with a breezy tone, shrugging his shoulders and scratching his neck before clearing his throat. 

“What about you?” Cal looked at you curiously, tilting his head to the side and waiting for your answer as you finished off the last of your meal. 

“A Jedi Shadow, Master Shaak tells me I’m fit to be one and I’ve always looked up to the shadows within the temple, their jobs are to destroy the Sith and traces of them within the order” You seemed to boast about what you wanted to be, but to put it bluntly it was a dangerous job. To destroy the Sith and all thats to do with them seems a pretty hefty job, but your determination said otherwise. 

“That’s cool” Cal’s eyes gleamed as he looked up at you, as if you were already made a role model just by the statement you just made. You smiled at his amazement and nodded your head, a blush spreading on your face.

“It’s... nothing really, I’ve got 10 more years till I’m at the stage of deciding my future as a Jedi,” You sighed, looking out to the cantina and spotting your Master speaking with Wolffe, their eyes directing over to you. This could only mean another mission had come up. 

“Enjoy your training whilst you can, Cal, with skills like ours you’ll be able to conquer anything and stand up against everything,” You picked up your tray, standing up from your seat and bidding the clones a loud and humorous farewell. 

“May the force be with you, Cal Kestis” You vowed your head, earning one from Cal who looked disappointed that you were leaving so soon. 

“You too” He responded, watching you walk away and up to your master who reached an arm around your shoulders, guiding you away and out of the mess hall whilst Wolffe took your tray and took care of it. Cal didn’t take his eyes off you until you were fully out of sight and out of the Mess hall, feeling a strange ache in his heart before hearing the clones tease him about the way he was acting towards you. 

The 11 year old huffed silently, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest and shutting off from the conversations surrounding him.

-

With a violent jolt, you woke up. Panting, sweating and catching your breath like you had just been underwater for minutes. Your body was covered in wet, fresh sweat and you felt your heart slamming harshly against your rib cage. Tears filled your eyes and you felt as though you were suffocating, trying to stop your crying as you shifted in your bed and let your legs dangle off the edge. 

You hid your face in your hands, your body trembling aggressively as a cold sweat slowly lurked around you. You felt as though you were going to be sick, your stomach churned with the dinner Greez had made you early on and there was a sensation of impending doom that was heading straight your way. 

Acting quick, you got up from your bed and ran up the small set of stairs in your room. You didn’t care what time it was, you had to get to the bathroom. Stumbling out of your room, you dashed for the bathroom beside you and fell to the floor when you reached the toilet. Your body was in a whole mix of sensations, from freezing cold, to boiling hot, to completely in between, you were all over the place. 

You kicked the door shut behind you, not wanting to wake anyone up with the commotion as you coughed up your guts and tried not to choke. It was a few minutes until you stopped vomiting and only then did you manage to collect yourself and gather all your thoughts. You flushed the toilet before collapsing on your backside, leaning against the wall beside the toilet and grabbing some tissue and wiping your mouth, spitting out the remains of the horrid sick that remained in your mouth. You closed your eyes, checking that you weren’t going to be sick again before leaning back and letting out an exhausted sigh. 

You let the images of the memory flash in your mind, your pulse was beating as fast as it possibly could at the shock you were in. You couldn’t believe it, you wanted to refuse to believe it, but these were your past memories. The memories you had before Shaak wiped your brain and you started from scratch. 

Still in a state of shock, you carefully wobbled to your feet and opened the door, staggering back through to your bedroom and closing the door behind you. You didn’t bother walking down the set of stairs leading to your bed, instead you sat down on the floor and held your head in your hands. Your mind was a commotion, swirling with so many thoughts and opinions about the memory you just saw. Tears fell down your face and landed on the ground, followed by a swarm of stiffled sobs and sniffs. 

Your body was shaking, at this point you felt like it was shutting down due to how much emotional torment you’d already gone through. First, you’re a Jedi, and now, you knew Cal before... before you ‘met’ Cal? Nothing made sense anymore. 

You wanted to talk to him about it, at least say something even if he said nothing in reply, you just needed closure with this. The love of your life was once a Jedi Padawan along side you, you knew him long before he was an Inquisitor and he was even considered a friend. 

Why did Shaak wipe your memory? How could she? Your mind held so many secrets that even you had to discover. If you still had the same memory you had as a Padawan, you’d be in a very different place. Cal would most likely be your enemy, he would most likely try and kill you and there would be a war between the both of you. You wish Shaak was still alive so you could ask her why she done what she did. You doubt any other Master wiped their Padawans memory after escaping the purge.

Coming back to reality, you rubbed your eyes and realised the ship had gone into hyperspace due to the stripes of blue and white outside of your large oval window. You stood up clumsily, walking through a light head and managing to get to your bed without collapsing. You needed sleep, you’d seen enough for the night and all you wanted to do now was to rest, only then would you be able to get a break from all the thoughts in your head. Only then would you find a bit of sanity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension runs high within the Mantis as Cere continues dwelling on what she witnessed on Kashyyyk, whilst you and Merrin venture forth to find more holocrons on you’re home world; Coruscant.

“Be safe, and don’t bring any attention to either of yourselves” Cere said in a more than stern voice, her hands tightening their grips on you and Merrin’s shoulder as she nodded. The two of you looked at one another before sending Cere a sharp nod in reply and scattering to find your bearings. 

Greez piloted the ship into the landing docks at the bottom of the skyscraper distribution in the middle of the concrete jungle planet; Coruscant, which is also your home planet. It didn’t feel right being back here, as well as finding out about Cal you also found out about your life back at Coruscant when you were a preteen and before then. You didn’t tell Cere why you were so tense about being on Coruscant but you were comfortable enough to tell Merrin, you felt like you could tell her more things because she wasn’t a very judgemental person and she was already a very close friend of yours. 

“Alright ladies! Here’s your stop!” Greez yelled from the cockpit, alerting you and Merrin from your rooms whilst you were still packing your things for the journey ahead. A satchel was wrapped across your body, the strap travelled from the left side of your neck to the right side of your hip, securing the chance of it not being stolen. Emerging from your room, you walked out to the main body of the ship and walked towards the ramp which was wide open and ready for you to exit. Merrin appeared behind you seconds later and only then did you snap out of your thoughts and get ahold of yourself. You took a nervous step out onto the ramp and you were unable to stop the burning curiosity churning in your gut. You were in central Coruscant, right in the middle of the capital. You could tell with all the sky high buildings and monuments. You were surrounded by multiple towers, you were even surprised Greez managed to land the Mantis so well in such a built up area. 

Dismissing your whispering thoughts, your feet left the ramp and were flat against the concrete platform of the landing dock. A small beep knocked your attention away from what was in front of you and to BD-1 who was standing on your shoulder, it’s weightless presence causing you to smile. You looked back to the area around and took a deep breath. Imperial troops surrounded the docks, thankfully unbeknownst to what you really were and not suspecting a thing, considering the trooper ahead of you was waving at you and Merrin and signaling you to approach him. You gave another look around the area, noticing how intense the security was around Coruscant. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t intimidated by the amount of bodies of white armour patrolling the area, holding brand new shiny blasters that could kill someone if they aimed it correctly.

You looked at Merrin, nodding to her in reassurance before walking over to the trooper with a fake friendly smile on your face. 

“Welcome to Coruscant, state your business” The stormtroopers voice was mutated by the modulator within his helmet. You cleared your throat briefly before resting your hand on the empty satchel which held nothing but your lightsaber, just in case they done a pat down on you and ended up finding it clipped to your waist. 

“My name is (Y/N) (S/N) and i’m here with assistant visiting the Senate” You said, keeping up the fake act of being all nice and friendly as the trooper sailed into the coms system and took down your visit. 

“Alright ma’am, you’re free to go, have a safe trip” The stormtrooper saluted with two fingers before taking a step aside and letting you pass through. Merrin smiled underneath her mask and pulled her hood further down her forehead, way too wary of her surroundings. She had never been in such a built up area before, it was safe to say she hated it so far. 

“See? that wasn’t so hard” You judged her with a smirk, turning to look ahead of you whilst keeping your head low and managing to quickly pass through the security area without having anyone suspect a thing. This was surprisingly better than you thought it would be, not one stormtrooper had stopped you yet and it brought a bit of the weight off your chest. 

You and Merrin approached a row of turnstiles, you looked to Merrin who had a confused expression on her face and looked at the turnstile as if it were her worst fear. To your fright, a nearby stormtrooper had taken notice to your hesitance in going through the turnstile and started walking towards you. Merrin cursed to herself underneath her breath and looked up at the stormtrooper, putting on an awkward smile as if she was trying her best to be friendly. 

“Something a problem?” The stormtrooper asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he inspected the two of you. Nodding quickly, you assured him. 

“My apologies soldier, my friend here has never travelled before so she isn’t very familiar with all the modern technology” You made sure to add a subtle, joking chuckle at the end just to make sure you avoided suspicion as much as possible. 

“Ah, I see. Sorry for bothering you, safe trips!” The stormtrooper had a much more positive voice this time, waving you off as he turned his back and started making his way back to his post. 

“Let’s get going, we can’t stick around any longer” You said to the Nightsister, passing through the turnstile and hearing it click sharply in the air once you were on the other side and making Merrin flinch slightly. 

“It’s not going to eat you, come on!” You giggled, waving Merrin on as she reluctantly passed through the strange entering machine and pushed it forward violently when it didn’t move, resulting in one of the three bars hitting her in the backside and causing her to fall forward. You caught her quickly before she fell and let out a wheeze of amusement, your face red as you tried holding in your laughter as Merrin’s face held humiliation and anger. 

“Shut up” She hissed, pushing you away and gaining her composure before walking forward and waiting for you to catch up. 

-

Coruscant was everything you remembered it to be. You only remember it from visions of your past but it felt unreal being able to walk on its grounds once again. You weren’t even going to think about approaching the Jedi temple, that was too dangerous. Plus, the Emperor was here, the main man in charge of all this chaos. 

You and Merrin thankfully found a place to seek refuge in for a break, getting something to eat with the credits Cere gave you and filling your stomachs before continuing your mission. It was raining in the city, it didn’t come as a surprise to you somehow, it was as if you knew the planets ins and outs completely even though you can’t remember the last time you set foot on it. 

Merrin was still wary about everything and everyone she came across, glaring to those who stared at her for too long and clenching her knuckles till they were white instead of that milky grey. You had to keep assuring her what felt like every minute, she was so defensive and scared, unlikely of a Nightsister. She was brave though, she was determined to help you continue the mission and hopefully find what you were looking for; the holocrons. 

In all honesty, you weren’t even sure this was going to be a successful mission. Holocrons were highly protected and had an incredibly reliable security system that not even the best thief could get past. You wanted to try though, as absurd as it seemed. You remembered exactly where the holocrons were since you sometimes guarded the grounds as a Padawan in training. But this came as an advantage, thanks to Cere hacking into the Temple’s online systems, your name was still available and you were still able to use your code in order to gain access to certain areas. These are the moments where you’re glad to be a Jedi. 

Merrin’s job was to be your advisor, you were hoping to get into the Senate building at first and pose as a Senator for her planet, Dathomir, as naive as it sounded. Your name was still in the systems so you wanted to use it in more than one advantage. With a little Jedi mind tricks and manipulating storm troopers, you might just have a high chance of this mission being a success. 

“Should we dial the Senate and tell them we’ll be attending the negotiations?” Merrin asked curiously, looking down at the coms device on your wrist and then back up to you to study your expression. Frowning, you thought deeply for a brief second before nodding and pressing a few small buttons on the coms device. 

“Let’s do it, remember your position, we’re posing as Dathomir Senators. Do you have any experience in politics?” You asked. Merrin shook her head. 

“Being a Senator consists of defending your planet in negotiations, you listen to what the Senate is discussing about and decide whether or not you agree or disagree” You explained as simply as you could, earning a groan from Merrin who pinched the bridge of her nose and pursed her lips. 

“So if they want to take control of my planet, what do I do then?” She asked. 

“They won’t, not many Senators know we’re attending, we’ll just be sitting on the side inspecting everything going on” You assured her, gripping her shoulders and shaking them softly before returning to the coms device and pressing the green button before hearing a beep echo in the air around you both. 

“This is Senator Organa of the Galactic Senate, how can I help you?” A man with a deep voice asked through the speaker of your coms device, his voice polite and full of acceptance. 

“This is (Y/N) (S/N) of the planet Dathomir, my assistant and I will be attending the galactic senate shortly, I apologise deeply for giving you such short notice Senator Organa” You said in a sophisticated, well put together voice, looking to Merrin who was smiling in amusement as she watched you speak to the Senator at the other side of the coms. 

“No need to apologise, we haven’t had any Senators from Dathomir in centuries! This is a very welcoming surprise indeed! There will be someone at the entrance of the senate waiting for you and will es court you to your pod” Senator Organa replied with an even more enthusiastic voice, making you and Merrin smile a bit wider before replying. 

“Thank you very much, Senator Organa, it’s a pleasure to be back” You said before bidding farewell and ending the line. Merrin shook her head in disbelief whilst a giggle left her lips. 

“Was it really that easy?” She asked, earning a short lived laugh from you. Nodding your head, you took Merrin’s hand and lead her to the curb beside one of the many main roads within Coruscant. It was obvious you were calling for a taxi, leaning your body out of the curb a bit and stretching your arm out, waving it from side to side until a taxi pulled up. Getting inside, you told the driver your location and gave him the credits necessary for the journey. 

-

On the journey to the Senate, BD-1 sat on your lap and took some time to recharge. Merrin had packed paint in her bag whilst she was back at the Mantis, in order to paint your face so you looked like her and were a believable looking Nightsister. She done your face paint quickly and swiftly in the taxi but the driver seemed to be a bit nosy when she was smearing packs of grey on your face. It felt cold against your flushed face, covering up any sign at all of being a human. Merrin made sure to also add the details, you were surprised at how prepared the Nightsister had been for getting you ready. She added small yet believable markings on your face which started above your eyebrows and curved steadily down to your cheek bones, another few markings on your jaw which curled up at your ear. Merrin smiled at her handiwork and nodded to you. 

“This type of paint takes a while to come off, it has its own shield when it comes to rain and things that are wet, so don’t worry about it washing off” Merrin smiled, packing away her paints and the small brush she used to apply the markings and zipping it up quickly as the taxi came to a halt. 

“Senate building” The driver announced without turning around, waving you and Merrin off after you gave him your thanks and got out of the floating vehicle. You looked up at the large semi oval shaped Senate building and felt your lips curl up into a smile. Merrin looked astounded as she stared with twinkling eyes at the building. She’d never seen something so big and so weird looking. 

“Let’s go” You dragged her attention back to reality quickly as you grabbed her wrist and ran up the stairs. 

“Wait!” Merrin stopped you quickly, standing behind you and quickly tying your hair back and covering it all with the red hood she supplied you. You thanked her quickly and returned to running inside the building. Thankfully the taxi driver had dropped you off at a high platform which meant you could slip through to the Senate meeting without much attention. 

As you and Merrin approached the entrance, a tall lanky man with pale skin and ashy brunette hair stood with his arms folded behind his back. He had a mean looking stare as his eyes landed on you and Merrin. This must be the man general Organa sent to escort You. 

“Welcome to Coruscant Senators of Dathomir, I am Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin and I’ll be taking you to your pod” The man named Tarkin said in the most monotone voice you’d ever heard, it was clear he’d recited the words from a piece of paper and wasn’t thrilled at all to be here at that moment. Wanting to at least be civil, you bowed to him and clasped your hands in front of you with a smile. 

“I am grateful for your welcome, Admiral Tarkin, lead the way” You smiled as he bowed back out of courtesy and turned around to lead you to the centre of the building without another word. Merrin walked beside you, you could feel her anxiousness so you sneakily grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She was under pressure, it was clear she’d never been in this type of situation before. If you fucked this mission up, the two of you could be executed, and the two of you are aware of that. 

After a couple of silent minutes, Tarkin led you to a pod which was fairly high up and had a view of the whole Senator negotiation. He left without another word after giving you and Merrin another bow and quickly scurried away to his duties. Merrin was quick to look over the edge and notice how large the room really was, it brought an expression of amazement to her face. You let out a silent chuckle as you watched Merrin study her surroundings. You slipped behind the seat in front and quickly told her to sit down before any attention was turned your way. 

Merrin took off her mask but still kept on her hood out of pure shyness and need to keep her identity to herself. You were the same of course, you would take off your hood but Nightsisters don’t have (H/C) hair, so that would be very suspicious. 

The two of you watched with stone cold faces as the man in the middle of the Senator room spoke with a loud clear voice. You knew that man the moment you saw his red cape and grey, deathlike face. Immediately, you raised your barriers up and closed your presence off so force sensitives such as Emperor Palpatine wouldn’t notice you. You couldn’t risk that, it was the most important thing that you couldn’t let slip. The only thing that was really missing from this whole ordeal was Darth Vader, but you weren’t going to manifest on it just in case he appeared out of nowhere, what would be horrifying. 

Listening in to the meeting, you looked around and at other Senators who were involved in the negotiations and speaking their opinion like it was the only thing that mattered. 

You remembered a long time ago in your years of Jedi youth, Shaak would take you to the Senate negotiations and teach you all about politics as well as training you to be a Jedi. You had your first Senate negotiation when you were 15, a month before the Jedi Purge commenced, and it was about the death of a trooper named Fives. Your master once knew him very well and he died because of unknown circumstances, not how he died, but rather why he died. You were up against the Chancellor with your thoughts and opinions on the situation, but just like every other Padawan, your opinion didn’t seem to matter due to your age and lack of ‘knowledge’ needed to go into a Senate negotiation. 

This is why you felt so tense staring at him as he announced each word with such clarity, each word laced with poison as if someone spat in his drink. Merrin didn’t seem to like him much either, considering the tense and uncomfortable emotions you felt from her. She knew who Palpatine was, due to hearing you speak of him many times whilst staying up with her during the night in the Mantis cockpit or falling asleep with her on the sofa in the middle of the ship. 

“When do we get the holocrons?” Merrin said in the quietest voice she could muster, making you lean in close to her as you replied. 

“Patience, Merrin, once this is over I’ll go and fetch my old keycard and the codes for disabling the security” You replied, so quiet it almost seemed you were mouthing the words to her. Still, even though the two of you were as quiet as mice, you still kept your gaze sternly on Palpatine who was still talking and exchanging opinions with other Senators. 

“What about me?” She asked.

“You’re coming with me, I need you to help me load my satchel and call Greez to pick us up as soon as the mission is complete” She nodded at your words before leaning back in her seat and spectating with caution. The two it you looked almost identical, sitting with such poise as you got stared at Senators from underneath and above. It made you feel vulnerable, but then you remembered you were in disguise and had a hood over your head. 

As you looked over the crowd of Senators, something began to feel different, as if something in your chest got all fuzzy and uncomfortable. You started feeling a little uneasy and took a glance around to see where the source was coming from. Merrin turned to look at you with wide eyes and her whole body went as tense as a brick. Your heart dropped as you recognised the presence through the force and you immediately wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. This wasn’t good. 

The Inquisitors were here. 

-

“The codes for each security system is in this very computer, there’s only one here but there’s lots more at the temple” You said in a rushed tone, painted grey fingers rapidly typing on the laptop as you put in your name and all the rest of your details in order to gain access to your key card. Merrin stood over you, her hand on the back of your chair whereas the other was on the table beside the laptop. The two of you had to leave the Senate the moment it finished, you informed Merrin that the Inquisitors had made an appearance and the two of you were now, very quickly, running out of time. 

You got to the nearest computer port there was and desperately tried to get ahold of your card. Thankfully, after typing in all the details and questions about yourself in order to confirm it was you, a small slot at the side of the computer spat out a clear keycard with a single golden stripe across it, your coding in tiny black letters written across it. Merrin raised her eyebrows in surprise as she watched you yank the card out of its slot and logged out of the computer. 

“Let’s go” You said anxiously, grabbing Merrin’s wrist and dragging her along to the exit of the senate building. Without wasting a moments hesitation, the two of you grabbed the nearest taxi and demanded to go to the Jedi temple, as nervous as you were. BD-1 chirped anxiously as it looked from you to Merrin, worried in case the mission was going to go wrong but you quickly assured it as Merrin gave you a warning look. 

You tried acting calm but deep down something inside you told you this was going to end badly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi temple is full of traps and a high security system, can you and Merrin get past the nightmare that awaits? 
> 
> Warnings: extreme injury and violence

The trip to the temple was tense, you felt your stomach churn in angst at the thought of stepping foot in it once more, but this depended on the lives of the Jedi children that had not yet been found by the Empire. You knew most of the holocrons had gone missing during the purge but most of them had been controlled by the Empire and have been used as trackers to destroy the remaining force wielders. You were positive you were on one of the holocrons but you weren’t so sure if it had been destroyed or was still being used, you couldn’t be sure. 

Neither you, Merrin or BD wasted time as you left the taxi and approached the temple which had now been changed into the Imperial palace. Your stomach was tense and every second that passed by you were getting closer to throwing up. 

You hid your face with a mask Merrin had provided you along with her spare uniform you were also wearing. The grey paint on your face thankfully didn’t rub or wash away, you still looked believable but you were still paranoid in case there was a chance your real skin colour was revealed. 

“Which way do we go?” Merrin asked in a hushed tone as you entered the main hall, your gaze switching to every corridor attached to the hall and mentally navigating your way to the holocrons. 

“This way” You said quickly, looking to BD-1 on your shoulder and noticing the way it was trembling slightly, it was scared. 

The three of you charged towards the hallway you pointed to, avoiding glances from every stormtrooper that guarded the entrances to each hallway and the exits, trying your hardest to slip by without any suspicion. Merrin held onto your hand out of angst, she felt nervous around such an establishment and you didn’t blame her. The temple had been transformed into a place of darkness, something the Jedi were not and never will be. 

You got to the elevators in the temple and checked both sides, BD-1 and Merrin both guarding you as you pressed the button with an arrow pointing up on it. Even though there was no one coming you felt so much stress, you were begging for the elevator to pick up it’s speed already so you could get to the holocrons quickly and quietly. 

With a small ding from the panel on the wall, the elevator doors to your left opened and you didn’t waste a moment to go in, but just as you were about to, an Inquisutor stepped out along side a Senator who had his arms clasped behind his back. You and Merrin froze completely but stepped aside out of manners as the Inquisitor looked at you both before shrugging his shoulders and resuming his chatter with the Senator. 

You side glanced Merrin quickly before filling into the elevator and pressing the button that lead to the holocrons, the one that required your card and details. You quickly slotted the card into the small inserter beside the buttons and it quickly validated your card, another soft bing echoing in the elevator as the panel turned green, granting you access. The doors closed over and you finally let out a sigh of relief, pressing your palm against your head which was drenched in sweat. 

“Thank Maker for that, I thought we were going to get caught” Merrin placed a hand on her chest and gave herself a few reassuring deep breaths, her chest heaving up and down in settling panic as she looked at you from across the elevator. You nodded at her statement and gulped, coughing slightly due to how dry your throat was and trying to wet it with saliva as you waited for the elevator to stop. 

BD chirped out to you on Merrin’s shoulder, lifting one leg and pointing it at your face. You cocked your head to the side and realised a piece of your hair was beginning to fall out of your hood. Alerted about the situation, Merrin immediately pulled the hood off from your head and re-tied it right in time for the elevator to finally come to an eventual halt. You hid your natural hair behind the hood once more and cleared your throat as the doors to the floor opened, revealing a long strip that was at least half the distance of the temple, leading to the holocrons which the entrance you could see. 

“There it is” You whispered, taking a cautious step out of the elevator and creeping out into the desolate hallway which seeped with eerie silence. The lack of noise got under your skin and you felt uncomfortable, but you still kept a brave act up and started jogging down to the entrance of the high security holocron chamber, Merrin and BD high on your tail. 

You looked at the corners of the hallway to check for any cameras and thankfully there wasn’t any, maybe they removed them after the purge...

You stopped once you arrived right in front of the large door leading into the chamber, looking to see any way of entrance as you took out your card once more and checked for any slots or panels. 

Next to the door there was a small almost missable panel which required a security code. Your heart dropped, this wasn’t part of the plan. The original security system of the door was by security card, not a passcode. 

“Shit” You cussed under your breath, putting away your card and taking a step back, trying to see if there was a chance you could pry the door open without the systems going off. Merrin looked at you wish wide eyes. 

“Can we get in?” She asked. 

“No... this wasn’t what I expected” You answered truthfully, inspecting the panel with the numbers on it, underneath them was a green button which probably meant the confirmation of the code. 

You couldn’t risk typing in any old number, the security systems were smarter than that. Maybe with some practical thinking, you could cut through it with your lightsaber but then again, it’s been a long time since you’ve been in the chamber and managed to get through It’s security. 

“Do you have any detonators on you? I have an idea but you’re not going to like it” You said, turning to Merrin who gave you a suspicious look but removed the bag she was hiding beneath her cloak. 

“Greez thought it would be necessary to bring some, so I guess it’s our lucky day” The Nightsisters hand came out holding a large detonator and reaching out to pass it to you. You took it from her carefully, making sure it didn’t slip and accidentally detonate, that wouldn’t be good. 

“Here’s my plan, I’ll place the detonator on the door and hopefully it’ll crack it open, you and I will head inside and get the holocrons and you call for Greez” You were quick at explaining everything but you could see the hesitance in Merrin’s face. She was scared. 

“Are you sure this’ll work?” She felt the need to ask and you understood why. 

“I’m not sure, but hope isn’t lost yet” You replied to her before sticking the detonator against the surface of the door and pressing a few buttons on it before taking many steps back and taking Merrin with you.

“This won’t do much damage to us but it’s designed for this kind of stuff, Greez was smart to give us some” You smiled, looking to Merrin who simply nodded her head in reply and said nothing. 

“Notify Cere, send her the signal to head up here now” You ordered Merrin quickly before seeing the detonator sizzle up and eventually rattle the barriers around the door, sparks flying and a loud cackling noise ringing out in the air. 

Just as you hoped, the detonator melted through the door and made a hole which was big enough for you and Merrin to fit through. The only issue was the fact that the alarm had been set off and deafened you and Merrin. 

“Come on!” You exclaimed through the noise, grabbing Merrin’s hand and jumping through the hole of the door, the smell of metal pervading your senses and causing you to choke out a strangled gag. Merrin followed close behind you and you immediately raced to the wall full of holocrons. 

“Is this all that’s left?” You asked mostly to yourself in disbelief, realising there was only 10 holocrons in total left, the last remaining force sensitive children were right here. 

“Open up the bag” You demanded urgently, your voice starting to shake as the alarm continued to ring around the whole of the temple, alerting every single trooper and temple guard near by which didn’t help the stress you were feeling. 

Merrin immediately started taking whatever she could and so did you, filling the bag completely and zipping it up before standing back up and following you to the window. Without a choice, you smashed your elbow into the glass and let out a pained cry as the window shattered and pieces of glass cut into your arm. You could see the Mantis approaching from a distance, your heart dropping when you realised how much time you really had until someone arrived. Regardless of your bleeding arm, you drew your lightsaber and pushed aside Merrin who approached the window and waved out to Greez. 

You ignited your lightsaber rapidly, your body trembling from the anxiety you were experiencing. ‘Hurry up hurry up hurry up’ was all you were thinking, praying to the Maker the Mantis would pick up the pace considering you and Merrin’s lives were at stake. 

“Bet you wish you didn’t come on this mission now!” You joked to ease the tension, earning a sharp chuckle from Merrin who shook her head and looked behind to notice that the door was being unlocked. 

“Behind you!” She called out, dragging your attention to the door which was thrown open, a dark figure entering the room which you identified to be an Inquisutor. It wasn’t Trilla, nor cal, or the Ninth Sister. Excusing your thoughts, you inhaled sharply through your nose and waited for him to charge at you. 

“Jedi scum!” He growled in disgust, igniting his double sided lightsaber which made you flinch. Keeping your cool, you got into your fighting stance and met the Inquisitor half way.

Your lightsabers clashed, sparks flaring into the both of you as you shoved him back forcefully and charged towards him rapidly, your lightsaber coming down on him only for his own to block it off. He wasn’t as fast as Cal, you were thankful to notice, but that didn’t mean you were powerful enough to defeat him unfortunately. Even so, you continued to clash your blue lightsaber with his own red one, creating a strong purple hue everytime the nasty sound of cackling rung out in the air. 

You heard the echo of the Mantis and Merrin calling behind you but you couldn’t leave the fight just yet, the Inquisitor had you pinned to the floor and you drew your leg up to kick him in his lower stomach, pushing him off and standing up. 

Just as you were about to run towards Merrin, the Inquisitor regained his position on the ground and raised his lightsaber, the red blade cutting right through your thigh and causing you to let out a blood curdling scream. Merrin’s eyes flew wide open immediately and she took off her bag, throwing it to Cere who managed to catch it whilst balancing herself on the ramp. You dropped to the floor, your detached leg lying next to you as you gripped the red carpet and clawed your way towards the exit. You could feel Merrin’s anger, the let out a scream of rage as green spirals started surrounding the Inquisitor and crushed him, the sound of bones cracking making you wince before Merrin returned to her natural state and immediately picked you up, managing to pick you up like a groom would with his bride. 

“Come closer! I can’t jump!” Merrin said quickly, alerting Cere who’s eyes landed on you the moment the Nightsister came back into view at the shattered window, her eyes widening at your injured state. Cere could only creep closer to you and Merrin and stretch her arms out. 

“This is the closest Greez can get, throw her to me- I’ll catch her!” Cere said in an insisting voice, looking behind Merrin and noticing that stormtroopers had begun to make their way through to see what was happening. 

“Hurry!” Cere cried. 

Merrin took a deep breath and chucked you over to Cere, the woman dragged you to her with the force and Merrin quickly jumped onto the ramp not long after. Cere grabbed onto Merrin’s hand and the three of you made your way into the Mantis, the ramp closing behind you as Cere ran over to the lounge area and lay you down on the couch. 

“Get us out of here Greez!” Cere yelled, her heart pounding violently in her chest as she stared at your unconscious state with teary eyes, wishing she was with you on the mission to prevent you from missing your whole leg. 

“I-I could’ve stopped him” Merrin seemed to be feeling the same as she paced around the room, her dark eyes never leaving you as she started crying out of pure fear and trauma. Cere stood up and immediately brought Merrin in for a hug. 

“What matters is that she’s still alive, if it weren’t for you she’d be dead” Cere reassured Merrin, stroking her grey hair as she continued to sob at her failure. 

Greez zoomed away from the main city of Coruscant and put in the navigation for the lower levels. He knew something bad had happened to you, he was worried sick but made sure the crew was far away enough from the empire to finally tend to what went wrong. He didn’t hear you at all, that made him worry. Usually when you’d enter his ship he’d always hear about anything you’d have to say, but now it was silence. 

Only Merrin’s cries and Cere’s reassurance was the only thing heard, only then did he realise something bad had happened. 

-

Cal sat in his chambers silently, wearing nothing but a pair of breifs and an oversized black T-shirt. A strange sensation of pain clawed at his heart and he felt as though something bad had occurred. He was sensing multiple disturbances in the force including the dark side. He sat cross legged on his bed with his eyes closed, expression concentrated as he shuffled through the different things he could sense and feeling as though it might’ve had something to do with you. 

He felt sick to his stomach when he heard the distanc echoing of a scream, not in real life but in his mind. Your scream. 

He opened his eyes immediately and jumped up of his bed, heart hammering in his chest as he quickly pulled on a pair of black joggers and walked out, eager to find out answers. He needed to find you. 

Cal roamed around the station on Nur for what seemed like yours before finally coming across another Inquisutor, the Seventh Sister. She seemed to notice Cal immediately due to all the stress he was giving off, she stifled a mischievous smirk and faced him whilst crossing her arms. 

“Lost, are you?” She asked with a playful tone in her voice. 

“I’ve sensed a disturbance in the force, what’s going on?” He asked urgently, taking a step closer to the Seventh Sister who in return took a step back, her expression becoming more hostile. 

“No idea, ask Trilla” she spat, her hands on her hips as she walked away from the young Inquisitor who in response growled, deciding to let her go and take her advice. 

Cal walked around the Fortress Inquisitorius for some time before stumbling across the training rooms. He took notice to Trilla who was training with a purge trooper, she was out of her Inquisitor uniform and instead wore black half length yoga pants and a loose fitted white vest, underneath was a black sports bra. She threw kicks and punches at the trooper who in response was blocking them off skillfully and managing to keep up with her unlike the others. 

Cal entered the large training facility and sat down cross legged to continue watching her fight. He was wondering if she had heard your screams too, if it’s through the force then maybe Vader even heard it. But Cal was too scared to even approach Vader, nevermind ask him about something so insignificant. 

He kept his curiosity at bay but the pit of his stomach was churning in angst. He was so incredibly worried, the force wanted him to hear you. Something happened to you and he was eager to know, you sounded like you were in intense pain and it made him want to cry. There was a sting in his eyes and a lump in his throat as he remembered what your scream sounded like, it only made him want to ask Trilla sooner and stop the fight just to get to the bottom of what he heard. 

As if the force heard him, Trilla won the fight and laughed as she kicked the purge trooper go the ground, keeping her foot hard against his chest as he panted out of breath and surrendered, raising his hands up to either side of his head. 

Cal stood up, not caring whether or not he was intruding as he cleared his throat, approaching Trilla with caution like anyone else would. She slowly turned around to meet his gaze, her dark eyes unphased as she scoffed and let the purge trooper take a break. 

“What do you want?” She asked with her usual monotone voice. Cal followed her as she walked to the side of the training room and picked up a black water bottle. 

“Have you sensed it?” He asked, straight to the point and knowing he’ll waste his time if he warms up to the question. 

“Sensed what?” Trilla turned around and faced him, raising her brow in growing curiosity as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Frowning, Cal leaned against the wall next to his superior and let out an emotionless sigh. 

“I heard a scream just about half an hour ago, I was curious as to know if you or any of the other Inquisitors heard it” Cal said, looking over to the purge trooper to see if he was listening in, thankfully he wasn’t as was currently wiping himself off with a clean black towel. 

“Come to think of it, I was informed at the same time that one of our own was taken down in combat by a female Jedi... know anything about it?” Trilla taunted, looking to Cal with narrow eyes as she took another sip of her water. Cal’s eyes widened and he was about to say something, but ultimately kept his mouth tight shut before saying anything he’d regret. 

“No, what happened to the Jedi?” Cal had to ask, he had a gut feeling the Jedi trilla was speaking of was you but he couldn’t be too sure. 

“According to stormtrooper witnesses, she was killed, others say she was fatally injured, but all we know is that she didn’t come out in good condition” Trilla grinned at that, letting out a sharp chuckle as her shoulders bounced with each noise she made. Cal balled his hand into a fist, unable to fully comprehend what Trilla had said before turning around and beginning to make his way out. 

“Thanks” Was all he said before opening the facility door and leaving as quickly as he could, leaving a smirking Trilla alone in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a new leg installed, you travel into the depths of Coruscants night life and find yourself in a surprising scenario. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW

The sounds were so deafening, silence flooded your mind and you hated it. High pitched ringing rattled around your ears and pierced your ability to hear for a while after it stopped. You can’t remember the last time you opened your eyes, the light slid through your lashes and you felt like you might’ve been something other than alive. You could still feel your heart beat, you still sucked in weak breaths of air through your nose. 

The first thing you smelled was metal, thick stench of silver varnish, polish and gasoline. You wanted to gag but something about being it seemed to calm you down, you felt like you were back on Yavin again but you knew you weren’t. Your fingers twitched and you opened your eyes slowly, immediately shutting them back over when you tealised two big bright lamps were bent over your still form which seemed to be lying on a leather made bed, a medical bed. 

You weren’t in the Mantis, that’s for sure. The last thing you remembered was falling down after getting your leg cut clean off, after that everything was black. 

“She’s waking” You heard a foreign voice speak, clearly there was people in the room spectating you as you slept. You attempted to open your eyes once more and squinted them instead of closing them over, your arms moving beside your waist to push yourself up and regain full consciousness. 

As soon as your eyes adjusted to the light of the lamps looking down on you, they focused on the brand new shiny leg, replacing the one that was cut off. Only then did you realise just how much of your leg you lost, the metal started right at your v line and was attached to a metal brace that was wrapped right around your hips. 

“Where am I?” Was your immediate response to your surroundings, shifting your position so your legs dangled off the bed and you held your head to avoid getting a headache due to how quickly you had woken. 

“Hiding in the lower levels of Coruscant” Cere’s soft voice called out, the sound of chair legs scraping against the concrete floor before her face appeared in front of you. Cere was slightly lower than you due to how tall the bed was, looking up at you with her beautiful brown eyes and trying to avoid staring so much at your new leg. Processing her words, you let out a soft hum in response and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. 

“We were lucky enough to find a mechanic who fixed you up, the leg should take a few days to get used to” Cere informed you in a serene voice, resting a hand on your knee on your real leg and reaching out her other one to hold your hand. You nodded your head at her words and looked up to find that Merrin was fast asleep in the corner, sitting on a chair with her arms folded and head tilted slightly to the side. 

“Everyone’s asleep, the time’s 10 at night, I’d get more rest if I were you” You turned your head to meet the eyes of a young man, around the age of 18 with scruffy, curly hair and a face that was patched with oil and polish. Clearly he was the one that fixed you up. 

“Thanks” You smiled at him, watching as he wiped his hands with a clean cloth after rinsing them under a tap which was in the corner of the room. 

“It’s no bother, just don’t walk around too much just yet, this’ll take a while getting used to” The young mechanic said, chucking the dirty rag somewhere random and walking up to tell you more about your new metal leg. 

“It’s made of Alum, commonly used for Mandalorian armour so it should stay intact for a few years. You can move it around, it’s attached your nerve endings to the legs so it shouldn’t be too difficult to find your way around it” He explained calmly, getting down on one knee in front of you and holding your ankle. 

“If you may, I’d like to test the flexibility” He offered with a kind smile, earning a blush from you as you nodded your head and let him do what he had to do. 

He stretched your leg out as if it were your other one, his hand holding down the robotic legs knee as the other one cupped your ankle, strething it so it was level with your hip and making sure he wasn’t going too far. You felt strange, it was as if you felt his fingers ghost on where your ankle should be, you never knew what it felt like to have a fake limb but here you were. Recklessness got you here and taught you a valuable lesson. 

You were surprised you weren’t as shocked and as heartbroken as you should’ve been, you were pretty laid back about losing a fucking leg, that says a lot about you. But you’re a Jedi after all, Jedi shouldn’t be scared and that’s one thing you aren’t. So you blame it on that. 

Plus, it looks cool as hell. When people notice that one of your legs isn’t natural they’ll probably stay away from you, which is a good thing. Intimidation might be the way to go through to restoring the Jedi temple, you want people to avoid you and this was the first step of doing so. But still, a part of you felt pissed off because your real leg was sitting around somewhere in the holocron vault. 

“How does it feel?” The mechanic asked, stretching it further. You felt strange around the area where your ham strings should be, he did say he wracked your nerve endings with the legs ones so it made sense as to how you could still feel everything. 

“It feels normal, not sore” You replied, wriggling your robotics toes and rolling your ankle to test it’s flexibility. 

“That’s good! If you’re ready, try standing up” He got off his knee and stood up, dusting his trousers off and reaching out for your hand. 

You were reluctant to take it at first, your eyes flickering to Cere who nodded at you in encouragement. “You can do this” She smiled. 

Taking his hand, you lean forward and hike yourself up onto your feet. Instantly, you crashed down onto the floor and thankfully landed on your hands instead of your face, saving you a few other instalments. 

“Thought that might happen, it’ll take some time to walk straight” Cere informed you, looking at the mechanic who nodded his head at her statement and helped you back on your feet, this time holding your arm whilst Cere held your other. 

“This is so weird” You sighed, closing your eyes briefly to gather your thoughts and gain the strength to take your first step on your new leg. 

“It will be, dear” Cere assured you softly, rubbing your shoulder before helping you sit back down on the bed you woke up on, patting your back before leaning down and pressing a motherly kiss on your head. You smiled at her gratitude and squeezed her hand before letting her go back to sitting down beside Merrin who was still fast asleep. 

-

Some time had passed and it was coming up to 11:30, Cere was asleep and so was Merrin but you were wide awake, getting used to walking around with a new leg and having the support of the mechanic who kindly gave you a crutch if you were to ever fall over. 

You paced around the workshop for some time, using the crutch and waddling about till the pain in your leg went away and the nerves got comfortable enough to let you walk around without any trouble. Sleep wasn’t something you craved at that exact moment so you decided that sneaking out and finding clues about your past would be useful. 

“Hey listen, have you seen a lightsaber around here?” You asked the mechanic whilst walking up to him without the crutch but still holding it in your hand, watching as his expression changed from emotionless to surprised. 

“You’re the owner of that thing? Here I was thinking the Jedi were extinct!” He exclaimed with a delightful tone, grabbing your lightsaber from his workshop table and chucking it to you from a fair distance, a far enough distance that required you to reach it with the force.

“Not all of us” You replied with a smirk, bringing it up to your gaze and widening your eyes once you realised there had been a few changes made to the lightsaber. 

“I noticed it wasn’t in very good condition when you came in, decided to patch it up... might be useful” The man said, walking up to you and pointing to the hold at the opposite end of the hilt. 

“Double blade...” you whispered to yourself in amazement, looking back up to the mechanic with big bright eyes and bringing him in for a tight and unexpected hug. 

“Thank you for this” You mumbled in his ear, squeezing him before letting him go and bringing your attention back to the saber. The mechanic cleared his throat and smiled, trying to suppress the blush spreading on his face as he watched you further inspect the newly improved saber. 

With the click of the button, your lightsaber burst into life and a matching blade appeared on the other side. You felt so emotional looking at it, this would strengthen your combat skills enough to take down a full Inquisitor, it made you happy to see it. You’d heard so much about different Jedi who wielded double sided lightsabers, they were only used in advanced combat so it was never common amongst most of the Jedi. Only the most skilled could wield one. 

Testing its movement, you adapted quickly to the new model of lightsaber and spun it skillfully around your body. You adjusted to the heaviness of the model and made sure it didn’t hit any parts of you as you made the saber come to a still once more and turned it off, the blades sheathing back inside the hilts. 

“This is perfect” You beamed, nodding in approval at the mechanic who bowed his head in gratefulness and let out a relieved chuckle. 

“That’s good to hear” He replied, turning to his workshop table once more and leaving you to get ready to wherever you wanted to go. But you were lost for directions at the moment, you’d never been to the lower levels of Coruscant before so of course you’d get lost without some advice. 

You didn’t want to pester the mechanic further, so you approached the bed you woke up on and placed the crutch on it, dusting yourself off and grabbing your combat trousers which had been taken off for the procedure for your synthetic leg. 

“You have any idea where I can find a popular club around here? It’s not what you think it is, I’m just trying to get in touch with someone” You turned around to the mechanic whilst fitting your new leg into the leg hole of your trousers, slipping it through and then getting your other one in. 

“Why a club?” He asked with confusion, screwing on a gadget to a droid which was out of power, he was clearly trying to regenerate it. 

“It’s busy, clubs are usually full so it’ll be a good place for me to blend in” You replied with reason, earning a fair nod from the mechanic who put down the screwdriver and wiped his hands. 

“I’ll write down the navigations for you, look out for a club called the Outlander, that’s one of the most popular on the top level. But if you’re looking for something more on the lower side, go for Club Kasakar” The mechanic said whilst scribbling a bunch of messy handwriting in Aurebesh, your second language. 

Not many people knew, but even though you were born on Coruscant, long before the Jedi found you, your mother and father were from Corellia so your first taught language was Old Corellian. Only when the Jedi found you did you start speaking Aurebesh. 

“Here, this should help” He said, walking up to you and handing the piece of paper with a smile. You took it graciously, thanking him silently before looking over his handwriting and studying the navigation to both of the clubs. 

“Also, one more thing,” you looked up to the mechanic who looked at what out were wearing. 

“Turn up at a club like that, they won’t let you in... no offence” He warned you with a small ghost of a smile, making you blush and look down at your attire before clearing your throat. 

“Thanks” You mumbled, bidding him a farewell before turning around and finding your way out of the workshop, clipping your lightsaber underneath your poncho and keeping it well hidden. 

You arrived on a small landing platform that was stretched out into a large pot hole that went so far down, you couldn’t see the bottom. This was all the lower levels of Coruscant, vehicles of every kind drove past, carrying either locals or visitors, maybe even tourists. You skimmed over the large space to check if there were any taxi’s floating about whilst also making sure neither Merrin or Cere were looking around for you. You needed time alone. 

You looked down at your wrist, a holowatch was wrapped around it and you were surprised to see it was in good condition after all you went through. Flicking through your contacts, you stuck your tongue out and frowned as you searched for the one person you needed to see most. 

Clicking on his name, you waited. The sound of dialling rung out in the air around you and it took half a minute for the other end of the line to pick up. Some rustling was heard but you didn’t waste any time in getting the message across. 

“I don’t have much time, save all your questions for later. Meet me at the Outlander club on Coruscant at midnight, don’t let anyone see you” You spoke clearly, checking your back to see if anyone unwelcome was listening in and realising who you were speaking to. 

“I’ll be there” Cal replied. 

“Good” You said sharply before hanging up and waiting on the platform for a taxi to come and pick you up. You had a long night ahead of you. 

-

It was cold outside of the Outlander, busy to say the least, but waiting in the cold made you look like your date stuck you up. You made a stop at one of Coruscants designer shops and bought yourself a black mini dress and a pair of cheap silver heels. You weren’t going to waste your time on anything flashy so you went with the most basic option you could get. You were freezing though, you kept your poncho on due to the dresses lack of material. 

You wish you had looked at your options before picking the most simple thing there was. In terms of comfort, the dress you were wearing had nothing towards it, instead it was for showing off and had the sole purpose to catch everyone’s attention. You felt embarrassed as strangers walked past you, looking you up and down like a piece of fresh meat before entering the club. You watched people go by opposite from the entrance with one leg bent, heel against the wall as you held your poncho close to your shivering body. Your legs were on show and had a wet look to them due to the dampness of the area and the fact it was lightly raining. The neon lights illuminated your figure and made you vulnerable to the eye. 

You turned your head at the sudden shift in the force around you and felt your heart squeeze in your chest, looking over in the far distance to see a flash of red hair. You lifted yourself from the wall, eager to see if it was Cal as you walked a few steps forward and leaned on your toes. 

Cal emerged from the crowd of people he was hiding in and searched around to find you, gold eyes shifting from body to body as he stuffed his hands in his black trouser pockets after adjusting his black blazer. You swooned are the way he looked, noticing the all black suit he had on and noticing he took your advice in making sure no one noticed him. He blended in perfectly. 

“Cal!” You yelled out to him, waving your arm in the air to catch his attention which worked immediately. His eyes snapped to yours and his face lit up like a Life Day tree, picking up his pace and eventually crashing with your body. He wasted no time and swept you completely off your feet, spinning you around and setting you back down to kiss you passionately. You smiled in the kiss as he held you tight and used one hand to cup your cheek, his thumb stroking it softly as you tangled your fingers in his hair. 

“I’ve missed you” He whispered as your lips departed, pressing his head against yours and closing his eyes as you hummed in response. 

“You look amazing” You said to him, leaning away and taking a step back to inspect his outfit to which he blushed and waved your comment off bashfully. 

“It’s nothing, I didn’t want to be noticeable so I went for the most simple thing” He said with a shrug, taking a joking spin which made you smile and let out a soft chuckle. 

“But you... wow” He gasped, eyes noticing your dress underneath your poncho. In response, You unwrapped the poncho from your shoulders so Cal could see the rest of your dress, twirling and trying not to freeze to death as the cold enveloped your top half once more. Cal breathed out a sigh of amazement. 

“Wait a minute” Cal stopped and frowned when he noticed your leg. The light shone against the Alum leg and caught Cal completely off guard. Any sign of happiness to see you was replaced with anger and confusion. 

“Who done this? When did this happen?” He asked eagerly, taking a step towards you again and holding your hands delicately with his. 

“I had a run in with an Inquisitor, it’s nothing” You brushed off his curiosity, trying to avoid telling him the fact you stole holocrons and almost got yourself killed. 

“Maker (Y/N) you could’ve been killed!” He exclaimed, huffing to himself as you rolled your eyes and shook your head. 

“Not trying to sound big headed, but I’m a Jedi” You smirked, causing Cal’s frown to slip off his face and replaced with a small ghost of a smile. He nodded his head awkwardly. 

“Fair point, but let’s not forget you still have much training to do” Cal offered you his arm which you gladly took without hesitation, strolling in with him into the club as your other arm held on to your poncho. You two received many looks as you walked in the Outlander, feeling the bass of the music in your feet as you walked over to a high table and stood at either side of it, facing each other with smiles on your faces. 

“Of all the places I thought I’d next see you, this is not what I pictured” Cal joked, earning a giggle from you as you leaned your elbows on the table, the neckline of your dress hiking down slightly and revealing your cleavage. 

“Even so, no one will find us here... it’s just me and you now” you said coyly, tapping your fingers on the surface of the table as Cal flashed you a mischievous smirk. 

“Last time you said that I had you pinned down on a bed” He replied, immediately causing you to blush and look away, fighting back a chuckle as he leaned on the table and placed his hands over yours. You bit your lip and looked back up to meet Cal’s flirtatious gaze, he winked at you before a waitress approached your table with a bright smile. 

“Hi folks! Welcome to Outlander, what can I get you to drink?” She said in a speaker voice, holding a tray against her chest as she looked at the both of you. 

“You speak Old Corellian?” You asked her in a quieter tone, seeing her furrow her brows before managing a smirk and nodding. 

“Mimmin doko” I do. She replied, earning a smile from you as you leaned up and cleared your throat. 

“Ihn spelulo de Coruscant visci Fho Uhl sinioro Il Ihn spelulo de Corellisi vin Fho mi” A glass of Coruscant whiskey for the gentleman And A glass of Corellian wine for me. You said effortlessly, seeing the waitress nod as she scribbled down your order on a small holopad, smiling as she finished and nodded. 

“Coming right up” She chuckled, turning around and making her way back to the bar as you turned back to Cal who had a more than shocked expression. 

“Where the kriff did that come from?!” He asked in amazement, whistling to himself as he looked you up and down seductively, intrigued by what he heard. 

“Corellian parents, kinda cool right?” You simpered, stroking Cal’s forearm which made him raise a brow at you in amusement. 

“Cool? It’s hot as shit” He said lowly, making you laugh and tap him playfully as he leaned in close to you, your heads almost touching. 

“Why’d you speak it to the waitress anyway?” Cal asked curiously, looking around to check once more if anyone was looking at either of you as you smiled and cleared your throat to pass the time. 

“Hidden identity I guess, to cover up our tracks so no one knows who we are” You said. 

-

You and Cal chatted for a bit and waited for your drinks whilst listening to the music blasting around the club, people dancing at all corners as you two blended in and looked like everyone else, normal. Cal occasionally touched your arm and intertwined his fingers with yours, knowing fine well he wouldn’t be able to do this with you around people for a long time after. The thought made him sad but you understood how he felt, the two of you were the most dangerous people in the galaxy according to the Empire and Rebellion. You were destined to destroy one another, but at this exact moment you could be with each other without anyone knowing. Now that thought was calming. 

“Here’s your drinks!” The waitress from earlier returned with your order, lifting the drinks and placing them on the table effortlessly. 

“Lui mia kar” Enjoy my dears. She smiled before walking away and leaving the two of you alone once more. You looked at your drink and then to Cal’s, noticing he had glowing blue whisky which made him look at it as though it was a foreign object. 

“Care to tell me what you ordered for me?” Cal asked in a sultry tone, picking the whisky glass up and inspecting it before taking a chance and trying it. His lips met the rim of the glass and he tilted it up, the blue liquid reaching his mouth and making him hum as the whiskey poured on his tongue. 

“Coruscant Whiskey, it’s a drink my friends and I got drunk on a lot when we all started living on Yavin” You chuckled, watching as Cal’s face twisted in different emotions. At first he was skeptical about the taste but he raised his eyebrows and smiled. 

“It’s not that bad actually, pretty sweet” He commented, setting his glass down and smiling at you. 

“It is, Coruscant offers sweet whiskeys but some can be a bit too sweet. Corellian wine on the other hand, any type of wine from there is perfection” You smirked, picking up your own glass and taking a sip from the ruby red liquid inside. Cal watched you closely, noticing the way you licked your lips after you finished sipping. He couldn’t stop his eyes from looking down below your neck, noticing the way your breasts were held in tight against the material of your dress. Cal took note that you weren’t wearing a bra considering the dress had extremely thin straps and would look rather strange with one on. 

You noticed Cal looking and leaned your head down so you were blocking his view, earning a blush from him as he quickly looked away and took another shy sip of his whiskey, shrivelling up at the taste for a second before getting used to it once more. 

“So... how goes the Inquisitor work?” You couldn’t help but ask, watching as Cal frowned and pursed his lips, it was clear the question had damaged the mood slightly. 

“It’s... boring, nothing too important’s happening” He said in a more than melancholy tone, avoiding your gaze as he looked at your hands, almost as if he was studying them. 

“Trilla- The second sister, she’s frantic about catching you” He added. 

“Am I really causing such a stir? What’s next, Darth Vader knows about me?” You scoffed. Cal stayed quiet. 

Your heart twisted when he didn’t reply, he only swallowed and looked down at his whiskey in guilt. You leaned back slightly and felt a lump growing in your throat. 

“Well shit” You chuckled, not out of amusement but rather fear, just to shake the tension off your shoulders. 

“Does anyone know you’re here?” You asked. Cal shook his head and returned his gaze to yours after what seemed ages. You sighed in relief. 

“At least that’s something...” Your gaze shifted over to the bar which was shaped in a hollow circle in the middle of the room, many customers sat at the counter and ordered drinks of all kinds, some others were selling death sticks. You watched in interest and skimmed the room until your eyes landed on the bathrooms in the far corners of the club. You noticed couples either going in or coming out, making you blush and look away before picking up your wine and taking a few big gulps of it which made Cal’s eyes almost bulge out of his head. 

“Careful! Don’t get drunk on me just yet” He scolded you playfully, bringing the base of the glass down on the table as you still kept a firm grip on the body. 

“Need something to shake me up, it’s been a stressful day” You said, hinting at your leg which made Cal nod his head in an understanding manner, his eyes lingering on it for a few seconds longer before clearing his throat and reaching his hands up to his collar to loosen his tie and undo a few buttons. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from looking at his pale skin underneath his shirt, you could see a muscle in his neck flex which made your heart flutter, unable to take your eyes off him. He took notice to this and smirked, walking around the small table so he was next to you and wrapping an arm around your waist.

“You know, i don’t mean to sound provocative, but I wouldn’t mind taking you somewhere more private” He said in your ear as you sipped slightly at your wine, trying not to choke on it as your face heated up and you looked at Cal with wide, surprised eyes. 

“And for whatever reason would you want to do that, Mr Kestis?” You toyed, hands reaching to Cal’s tie and pulling on it to bring him closer to you, your lips inches away from each other as he let out a low chuckle and grabbed your hips. 

“I’m sure you know why” He whispered, using his other hand to grab your chin and tilt it up slightly as he peered down at you with his bright golden eyes. You didn’t look away, you felt impelled to kiss him right there and then but you were around so many people. It took a lot to fight the urge off and Cal shifted around your thoughts out of curiosity, a cocky smirk growing on his face as he pulled you closer to him and smashed his lips onto yours, almost knocking the wind out of you. 

At this point you didn’t care about the embarrassment of people watching, you kissed Cal back and didn’t hesitate to open your mouth and grant him access to taking it a step further. Your hands tugged on his hair and you felt his fingers dig deep into your hips, his other hand shifting from your chin to your ass which made you yelp in surprise. 

“Maybe somewhere private doesn’t seem so bad” You breathed out as you separated your lips from his, feeling his hot breath tingle on your face as he pulled away and nodded his head. He was flushed in the face, licking his lips as he grabbed his whiskey glass and finished off whatever was left in it, cringing at the taste once more before grabbing your hand and taking you away from the table. You didn’t have time to finish your wine but you managed to quickly leave a few credits to pay for both of the drinks. 

Your heart plunged deep in your chest as Cal passed through the crowd of dancing bodies, apologising if he ever bumped into anyone, a behaviour you noticed that was very un-Inquisitor like. You followed him to the back of the club where the bathrooms were and he ducked his head down as he passed through the door to the unisex one, avoiding the curious glances he got from strangers who turned to you and winked. 

“Wear protection dears! Don’t want to make a mistake” One of the strangers yelled to you both which made you chuckle uncontrollably, cal on the other hand was bright red with embarrassment but he raised a hand and waved them off in reply before tugging you into an available cubicle, not caring who saw you or which other couples were inside. 

You didn’t even have time to get in until the door was closed and Cal had you pinned up against the cubicle wall, hands either side of your head, trapping you so you couldn’t escape. You looked up to meet his heavy gaze and couldn’t help but smile, noticing the way he had a knee between your legs and how much he was blushing, it looked cute. 

You didn’t waste a moment and kissed Cal to relieve the tension that was suffocating you both, hearing him groan as he removed his arms from either side of you and grasped your lower back instead. You tugged on his tie and removed it with ease, placing it on the coat hanger on the door and moving on to unbuttoning his shirt. Cal’s breathing got quick and heavy, his hands moved from your dress to underneath it, feeling your skin and giving your ass a squeeze as you took off his black blazer, your hands sliding under his shirt and feeling his muscles tense under your touch. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cal ripped away from you and asked urgently, his voice holding assurance but you knew he was on edge with everything going on, there was no going back now. 

“I want to do this, I want you” Was your reply, your voice sounding desperate and thankfully it was muffled by the loud music of the club so only Cal could hear it. That was you needed to say for him to continue, his lips pressing against your neck as one of his hands slipped your dress up so your ass pressed against the cold wall of the cubicle, causing you to gasp uncomfortably, only to morph into a small moan as Cal bit down on your pulse and licked a train down to your cleavage. He smiled into your skin and you almost lost your breath when you felt him grind against you, his hand lifting up one of your legs - your real leg - and hooking it around his hip so he could torture you further. 

You whined as he pulled away and looked down at you, looking at your messy state and feeling your leg shake as he gripped onto it. 

“Last chance” He looked at you intensely, his breath hot on your plush skin. You nodded frantically, wriggling your hips slightly as you looked down at his body and bit your lip. Cal let out a soft chuckle at your behaviour and took one of your hands, squeezing it softly before letting it go and unbuckling his belt. 

Your eyes widened and you sucked in a sharp breath, the nerves started to kick in but you didn’t want to stop, you were only nervous because you can’t remember the last time you’d slept with someone, adding onto that, you’d never slept with someone you loved - so this was going to be a whole new experience for you. 

“Jump” Cal said, grabbing your hips and quickly shifting to your legs as you pounced on him and wrapped your arms securely around his neck. You let out a nervous laugh, noticing how strong he was as he held you against the wall, reaching down to peck your lips as he took himself out of his boxers, his belt, trousers and shirt still on. Shyly, you reached a trembling hand down and pushed your underwear to the side, realising it would take too much time to remove them. Cal bit back a smile as he looked down at the revealed part between your legs, wishing he could savour the moment forever but remembering how aroused he was just by looking at it, he needed to have you now.

“You ready love?” He asked. 

“Yes” You whimpered, clawing at his shoulders and closing your eyes, mentally and physically preparing yourself for the feeling of what was about to come. 

With one swift movement, Cal slid inside you and you threw your head back as a result, mouth open as you managed a small mewl. A rugged groan left Cal’s throat and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, feeling euphoric as he got used to the feeling of being inside you. You tried not to make any loud noises but as soon as Cal started moving, you started doubting your ability to hold it all in. 

The two of you got used to the pace quickly and you found yourself asking him to go faster in a matter of seconds, your hands travelling underneath his shirt and to his back, your nails scratching patterns onto his skin as he thrusted into you at a decent pace. You hid your face in his neck and muffled your moans into his skin, he twitched inside you as a result and you felt his own lips kiss your shoulder and bite it as he grunted, his hips quickening and catching you off guard. 

“Kriff... I can feel you in my stomach” You mewled, feeling embarrassed at the way you sounded but quickly forgetting about it when Cal thrusted into you harder after hearing you speak. 

“Oh yeah?” He panted cockily, unable to stop himself from verging on destroying you as he held your hips so tight, you honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there were bruises there the next day. 

“Fuck- you’re so gorgeous, I could have you like this all night” Cal overwhelmed you with his words and you found yourself clenching around him, earning a sharp hiss from him before he let out a soft, high pitched whine, it sounded like music to your ears. You hooked your legs around his waist, helping him reach deeper parts of you which caused you to throw your head back and hiss through gritted teeth. 

Cal let out a series of more high pitched moans that almost made you tip over the edge, unfortunately they were covered up by the loud music and loud chatter of the bathroom. The fear of someone hearing you made the experience all the more alluring and you felt dirty by feeling that way. But this whole thing was dirty, Cal had you pinned against a wall and was fucking you so hard you had tears in your eyes. 

“I’m close, shit-!” You moaned loudly in his ear, causing him to lean back and slap a hand against your mouth, hushing you all whilst keeping up his frantic pace. You heard the slight sound of your skin slapping against his and you bit into his hand, his expression shifting from angry as he removed his hand from your mouth and growled. 

“Same here” He hissed sharply, his hand returning to your metal leg. Cal started slamming into you at such an impact, you hit your head against the cubicle wall and you got him as a reply, only for your irritation to be replaced once again with moans through a locked jaw. 

“I’m gonna cum! Cal, keep going” You begged, you knew you sounded pathetic but you needed to get your climax or else you’d be driven insane. 

“Well since you asked so nicely...” Cal said with a grin before continuing his devastatingly hard thrusting on you and making tears well up in your eyes. The feeling of him inside you was so overwhelming, you felt your stomach knot tightly and notified you that you were right at the edge. 

“W-where should I-“ Cal panted in a gruff voice, too distracted by the way you clenched around him and cutting his sentence short. 

“Inside me” You answered quickly. Cal bit his lip at your reply and gripped hard at your hips, nails digging in so hard they might’ve ripped the skin but you didn’t care at this point. Your mind was too far out to even care. 

With one final thrust, you felt that familiar drop in the pit of your gut and let out a strangled cry, a tear spilling from your eye as you slapped a hand over your mouth to stop anyone from hearing your pathetic noises. Cal followed close behind you and threw his head back, spilling himself inside you and trying his absolute hardest to stop himself from screaming. 

Your legs shook as he slid out of you quickly, the remains of his release dripping down your thighs as you stood shakily on the ground. Cal quickly grabbed a few tissues from the dispenser and kindly cleaned you up. You whimpered, feeling the after effects start to sink in and the hard ache form in your legs. You had never felt so... on fire. Everything hurt but it felt so good, you felt like you were about to collapse at the lack of energy you had after your orgasm. Cal didn’t seem to have a problem with keeping himself up but he saw how much you were struggling. 

“Sit down” He urged, buckling himself back in his briefs and trousers before helping you sit down on toilet to gain back your strength in a relaxed position. He crouched down in front of you as you clamped your knees together, elbows resting on your thighs as you ran a hand through your hair and swallowed down your dried up throat. 

“Are you okay?” Cal tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, stroking your cheek with his knuckles and looking at you with sincere eyes. You barely managed a verbal answer, so you just nodded. Closing your eyes, you let out a big sigh of exhaustion and pressed your head against his, feeling his breathing slow down after your soft action of affection. 

“Can you stand?” He asked, not leaning back as he took one of your hands and laced his fingers with yours, stroking your skin gently and raising your hand up, kissing it firmly. 

“I don’t think so” You whispered, trembling as you carefully slipped your panties off and felt the mixture of your release and his drip out of you as you slumped on the toilet. Your cheeks were hot with shyness and you looked at your panties which were ruined and very damp, you had a feeling it wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing in the world to wear then again in order to leave the club. On top of that, you had to sneak back into the mechanic’s work shop before Cere and Merrin woke up. If they were awake by now you wouldn’t have a story to tell them. 

“Did we... did we seriously just have sex for the first time... in the bathroom of a club?” You asked with a humorous tone, earning a husky laugh from Cal which you were sure others outside of the cubicle heard.

“We certainly did, did you enjoy it?” He asked with a smile, hiding the nervousness he felt as you let out a flustered chuckle and nodded. 

“Better than anything I’ve ever experienced” You said truthfully, watching as Cal puffed out his chest slightly and didn’t bother covering up the cocky and sincere smile on his handsome face. You knew he wasn’t doing to shut up about this for weeks but at this point you didn’t care. You were with him and that’s all that mattered. 

“We should probably get back to the club, it’s starting to heat up in here” Cal said, standing up in front of you and taking your poncho from the coat hanger on the door, holding onto it as you quickly peed and stood up, wiping away the remains of release on you and flushing the toilet. 

You stood up with wobbly legs as if you were a new born Loth-cat and took the poncho from Cal, wrapping it around your shoulders before pulling up your pants and taking his hand, letting him lead you back to the club whilst thinking about what the hell just happened.


End file.
